Moons and Roses
by xXSaiXx
Summary: Full Summary inside. M for Yaoi Lemons/Violence and M-preg. Pairing: SesshoumaruxOC. Please Fav and/or Review for the story to continue.
1. Welcomed

[[Summary: Cat demons generally can be compared to wolf demons of these lands. Well not for this one, Makoto, a cat demon seeking to escape the ways of his people, traveled from another continent to the western lands in hope for peace...Which he won't find. The demons of these parts aren't use to a cat demon in heat. And what if he was to trip upon the western land's Lord? A powerful demon that Makoto would never be able to fight off as he did to the ones of his village?

Will he ever find his dreams? Could he make the best of things? Maybe...]]

Chapter 1: Welcomed

It was spring time, for many different species of demons it meant mating season, for others it just meant yet another season had passed and another was to begin. From freezing cold now to the wretched heat. But it also meant comfort, in temperature which was not too warm, not too cold, the snow was going away and now beautiful flowers covered the newborn green grass.

All was peaceful, well, except for one specific Youkai's mind whom was usually one to never have much of a disturbed mind. The disturbance in the usual peaceful stream never showed on his face, what good would come of him showing such disturbed emotions? No... Instead, he kept quiet about the situation, and every morning when Rin would run off to go meet with that new...disturbance, he'd simply follow.

Quietly, step after step until he came to a halt at a distance, far enough where he'd go unnoticed, and close enough so he could observe Rin and make sure the other Yokai wasn't going to harm the girl. Was that really the only reason he was following? Or was it that curious fragrance that came from the Yokai that peeked his interest. It wasn't clear, but he could see that the demon was male, but yet this odd fragrance still flowed with the wind. It wasn't so much the Yokai whom was picking flowers and making crowns for Rin that bothered him, but that scent... Which could easily attract any other nearby demon whom lacked control.

Though demons of his kind, female or male, have no worry over being entranced by such scents from their own kind. It was strange for him to come in contact with a demon who's scent did indeed bother him slightly, so he could only imagine just how strong it had to be for weaker species.

And just to what extent demons would go to possess the demon for their own.

He cared not for the demon, but just what could happen to the girl if another demon was to approach these area's... That wasn't welcomed.

But yet the foreign demon did also peek his interest as much as he hated to admit it. The demon had ears AND a tail, but yet did not smell like a half breed. And this demon probably didn't have the strength to have a full form for a disguise. Cat demons around these parts only had a tail, same for the wolves, but not this creature, whom obviously did not come from these parts. If the demon traits weren't enough to convince him, his clothes did.

The shirt did tie itself at the front as most Kimono's did, but the sleeves only hung around his elbows down. The shirt also cut off right bellow his rib cage, revealing his stomach and there was sash around his waist yes, but then shorts underneath and striped stockings from his knee's down, with little boots clinging around his ankles. His outfit was mainly coloured in warm colours, along with browns and some black and white. Mainly like the streaks of his hair. In thick and thin streaks, his hair was a rainbow of brown, orange, white and black streaks. With bright green eyes that hid behind the bangs of his hair as he looked down to show Rin just how to tie the flowers to make an unusual shaped crown, which was different from the way she usually made them.

"And that's how you make it."

The Cat demon smiled brightly, before plopping the crown on top of Rin's head which made the girl giggle and then reach over into the large pile of flower's they had gathered: "Alright now my turn to try!" The cat demon smiled and nodded, sitting down before folding his legs over, resting his elbows down onto his knees while watching the girl.

It was surprising to him to see the girl had just walked up to him that day when she found him laying in the field of flowers. This very field actually, after a day of running around avoiding just about any other living being like the plague... He thought it might have been safe here, much safer then back home.

Alas, he was wrong. It was just as dangerous here as it was back there.

So when the girl found him, exhausted and scared, it was refreshing...Even if she was a human, to be able to have social contact without the risk of being chased in the end. He couldn't wait until spring was over...Though when he was younger, it had been his favourite season. The scent of new leaves, new grass, new flowers and bloomed apple tree's. He loved it all, but now that he was of age, it only meant another season of hiding and lack of control over his own body.

He was a rare find yes, but he hated himself for it... Males of his kind usually don't go in heat, females do...Though because of the imbalance in his hormones, he's not only infertile, but, also gives off the scent of going in heat. Back home, there's also tales of males of his colour pattern being able to carry children, which is the reason behind the strange smell that comes from him.

So what is that scent? No one is able to tell, it's any male's favoured scent that comes from him or any female of his kind.

"Makoto?" The cat demon snapped out of his trail of thought, having been wondering what to do from here, his escape plan obviously didn't work... Though he was out of that country and away from...Him... He still wasn't safe, safe to live his dreams... Of a hopeless romantic: "Oh sorry I almost dozed off, I probably need more rest." He laughed nervously, before glancing down to the complete crown Rin was offering him with sweet large curious eyes: "It looks great!"

At the praise, Rin giggled and smiled brightly: "It's yours, and don't worry, you can rest here! Lord Sesshoumaru will make sure no harm comes to you!" Makoto paused then gave a worried smile before nodding. Yes she kept on going about this 'Lord Sesshoumaru' whom supposedly would keep him safe...But he wasn't sure about this. The mentioning of the name was just enough to send chills up his spine, knowing a demon of great strength was about these area's.

But yet, he's been remaining in the parts for the past week and his scent had only grown stronger...But yet still there was no signs of a demon stalking these parts. Maybe he should put more trust in the girl.

"Thank you, Rin." The Cat demon smiled, no, he hadn't explained his situation to the girl. Obviously for one, she wouldn't understand, and two, he didn't want her to understand it. So avoiding the topic completely and blaming it on an 'illness' was the safest thing to do. He sighed: "But I don't think I can stay here for much longer, I do like you, and I'd miss you terribly, but, I'm sure we'll meet each other again one day, okay?"

Rin glanced up to the cat demon with large curious eyes, before tilting her head in a questioning motion: "But you ARE safe, if you'd only let me introduce you! I'm sure Lord Sess-" Makoto quickly shook his head and interrupted: "No, you can't! Please Rin promise me you won't mention me to him!" Rin, startled, jumped slightly, before frowning: "You can't run forever Makoto, please, you'll be safe..." The cat demon shook his head, before sighing and placing down the bouquet of flower. He placed his hands on the little girls small shoulders, before staring down into her eyes so she could see he was serious: "You need to trust me, I'm running for a good reason, but, if I was to join you and your friends on their travels, it wouldn't be fun. There's just some things nature gives us only to torture us it seems, though I wish I could join all of you, I can't...Nor will it be possible for me to meet you tomorrow as I should..."

Rin's eyes watered, before she shook her head: "No! Can we at least meet tomorrow? Lord Sesshoumaru said something about leaving the day after tomorrow, so, if we can at least meet tomorrow! Please... I'm sad that you have to go, but..." The cat demon paused as the other mentioned she'd have to leave the day after tomorrow anyways. It'd be a lot easier on her that way, and though it was risky...Should he avoid it? No, Rin had already done so much for him, and was obviously only worried for his well being despite the fact that she was attempting to put him in more danger then he bargained for.

Little did he know, just showing up tomorrow was going to throw things overboard. When he nodded his head and agreed to meeting tomorrow as they had for the passed week... He was throwing himself into an awful lot of danger. He had no idea of what was hiding itself in the woods surrounding the meadow, he had no idea that demons were only waiting for that small bit to throw them over and for everything to lose control.

On the third week, the scent was at it's strongest point, and he knew the third week started tomorrow. This was the danger zone, where demon's lost control. Makoto though nodded to the girl, agreeing that they would meet in the meadow one last time before Sesshoumaru and herself would have to continue travelling, and he'd need to find a safer place for himself. Luckily, maybe he even miscalculated his weeks and he could be spared the last day.

He should have never left his country, sure it was hell there was well, but at least the demons there were use to the scent and it didn't get to their head's so much. Meanwhile, in this place, demons weren't use to the scent and so went crazy over it. Sure the demons were weaker...Exception, the few he had never met before. But maybe he'd reconsider returning to his country, where he had better chances at finding someone who'd love him and not use him.

His mind swimming in cute tales of love and a perfect life he wished he could have. His green eyes fell shut as he found the floor of the cave he adopted, curling in fetal position with his arm underneath his head, in slight attempts to get some sleep. Until finally, he found his land of beautiful lies, and anxiously tried to avoid the coming day, and hope he was wrong.

During this time, Rin had returned to camp where Jaken and Sesshoumaru remained. Of course, Jaken was the one to break the silence: "Where have you been girl!" He barked at the young girl, whom only smiled sweetly: "I was meeting with my friend, the one who's been showing me how to make these crowns. Aren't they beautiful?" Jaken paused, made a face that made him look like he was about to hurl...The green didn't help. Then once again began barking: "You've been meeting with a demon! And putting us all in danger." Rin withdrew the crown she had made for Jaken, and almost glared down at the imp creature: "Hmph, he'd never hurt a thing." She tilted her head, huffing before wandering over to where Sesshoumaru was pretending to be asleep.

Why didn't he want the help? That Cat demon... No harm would come to him here, she knew this! There was nothing to worry about. He was probably just scared of Lord Sesshoumaru like so many others were... But since she had promised not to say anything. She simply dropped the crown at the top of Sesshoumaru's head then wandered off to find her own spot to fall asleep. Why were they waiting here again? Then again Lord Sesshoumaru hardly ever explained why they did pause when they did... Actually he never said anything, so it was best to keep it at that. She closed her eyes and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

When the morning came, Rin was up and about early, surprised to see that only Jaken and the twin headed dragon Ah-uhn were the only ones remaining at camp. Where did he go? Oh well, he did his own things right? She got up, dusted herself free of the leaves and dust before skittering off towards the meadow, as every other morning.

She knew the way there by heart, and really hoped that she could convince Makoto to join them on their travels today! But stepping into the meadow, it seemed like all of her hopes shattered at the sight of a rather horrified Hinata: "What's wrong!" The Cat demon, trembling and wrapping his arms around himself, only quickly hurried over to the young girl and once again glanced at her with serious eyes: "Rin listen to me, you can't stay here, demons are chasing me and I only came here to warn you that we can't meet anymore, got that! I don't want you to get hurt because of me, stay here, with your Lord, safe and maybe we'll run into one another again in better circumstances." Rin's eyes widened, shocked by the sudden outburst of the other, she had no idea what to make of it: "Wait! Wait..." But before she could say anything, the demon had turned and was already running for the forest, and just then a large unidentified demon came from the opposing side of the forest. It was large, followed by multiple small demons, which left Rin stuck in place. All running towards the same direction, until a burst of light came and all demons collapsed into pieces. Rin's eyes became even wider at the sudden change of events, but when the tall white demon came into sight, she knew who it was defending her new found friend: "Lord Sesshoumaru!" She cried happily. The demon landed, and sent a glare over to Rin: "Go back to camp..." She commanded to the girl whom didn't question the command and ran.

Lord Sesshoumaru was going to take care of Makoto, she knew this! Of course she had no idea what kind of danger the cat demon was in right about now. Because of this said demon more then ever now, but in her mind, everything was going to be okay now. Lord Sesshoumaru was going to come back with Makoto and they'd all travel together like a family! Everything was going to be fine...

She hoped...

A/N: Bah! I haven't even touched Inuyasha in ages! So I can't remember half of the important details to make this fic interesting. I hope everything suits your fitting though. If I get reviews, I might continue the fic. Since this was all summed up out of a dream, I'm trying to make enough sense of it to write a fic about it. I have most of it flattened out, but, once again, I fear InuYasha might be too old for people to pay attention to it.

Yaoi Lemons next chapter, M-Preg warning...Depending on how adventurous I feel for much later.


	2. Dreaming little bird

[[Summary: Cat demons generally can be compared to wolf demons of these lands. Well not for this one, Makoto, a cat demon seeking to escape the ways of his people, travelled from another continent to the western lands in hope for peace...Which he won't find. The demons of these parts aren't use to a cat demon in heat. And what if he was to trip upon the western land's Lord? A powerful demon that Makoto would never be able to fight off as he did to the ones of his village?

Will he ever find his dreams? Could he make the best of things? Maybe...]]

[[A/N: Alright, now I know the grand total bit of attention this fanfic has gotten up to date is...One favourite! =D! But I thank that person a lot, and because the fic has gotten a BIT of attention, that means the second chapter will be brought up as promised.

Now I know this first chapter was confusing, not only am I getting use to writing again, but I thought that starting the whole story with mainly Rin's trail of thought would be much easier for people to understand...Unfortunately, that doesn't seem like the case. Just bare with me guys, I'll get the hang of this eventually! ]]

Chapter 2: Dreaming little bird

He wasn't sure he was going to get away from this one. The demons weren't catching up to him just yet, but he was running out of ideas on where he could head to knock the demons off of his tail. Taking sharp turns and leaping over walls of rocks. It seemed like nothing was going to work and they weren't about to give in! As long as he kept on running, eventually...Maybe they'd give up and he'd manage to escape for good, obviously this country was no good, so...Maybe... He'd go on travelling again.

Or maybe he'd just go back home...

Mind trailing off and legs growing tired of running, it only took a misplaced root to end his entire chase. When he felt his ankle catch the root, having miscalculated just how far to raise his foot in his sprinting. He felt his body launch itself forward before connecting rather harshly with the mixed dirt, branch and leaves bellow him.

His head swimming in a mix of confusion and pain, wondering just what happened. He glanced down at his ankle and frowned, watching it swell and turn blue in a matter of seconds. It wasn't as much the wounded ankle that bothered him, but the situation he was left in because of it. Just as he was about to drag his form away towards a hiding spot, in hopes it would be enough...Which it wouldn't, he knew his scent would give him away before anything. But at least, he'd have a few more seconds to maybe figure out what to do.

Alas, he didn't even have enough time to pull through with the first part of his plan. Just before he managed to lift his body, he saw the mix of demons whom were following him in the first place, catch up and start gaining in on him. Guess he'd have no other choice but to fight at this point... Even though he wasn't comfortable with fighting foreign demons, but these ones didn't seem so strong... Well, it would have been easy if it was just these demons. A flash of light later, the pieces of the demon bodies dropped to the ground in a rain drop mix of disgusting noises...

Emerald green eyes widened and he began to drag himself back, his tail curling around his leg. What was that? In a matter of seconds, all those demons just vanished as if they were never there. But they were, since he could spot the bits and pieces of the corpses on the ground... With one attack...All of those demons, just...

His eyes raised to see the one responsible for the attack. They said, in these parts, the worst demons you could come across were the ones who took on a human form. He wasn't an idiot, he could see the strength the other had, even just as the other approached, a chill went up his spine, he froze in place and couldn't even hiss out a threat for the other to keep away. What threat could he throw out that would hold justice? He was a charm Yokai from another continent, a Yokai that was meant to bring good luck, that would keep villages free of plagued rats... That's why priests praised them, that's why they were known to be deity's. Not... Not strength demons meant to fight and keep power. No, he was out of place here for sure, and needed to leave as soon as possible.

He could only hope that the only reason behind why the demon was following him was any reason but the first and most possible one.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands and most feared demon in these parts...Was chasing a cat for his scent just like all these other low class demons? Intriguing yet demeaning, the situation was indeed... Though he had no particular interest in it all, the scent was going to work against him now that he had gotten a good catch onto it. It wasn't like he could control this weak body, which with age will fall through the same spell his father did.

It was going to be an easy chase, even easier then he planned when he saw the demons slow down and could get a good wipe at them, which made him the last of the group of demons to chase down the cat. And obviously, there was no where the cat could run too anymore. Things were simply going to be made easier for him when he stepped up to the demon whom had fallen and twisted his ankle. How typical for a chase, the poor damsel in distress gets her ankle twisted, letting the villain catch up in the end. If he had a sense of humour a smirk might have crossed his lips at the thought, but no, his face kept it's cool and cold look as he stared down at the creature before him.

Fear, panic, all those mixed emotions were clear on the cat's face...Pathetic. Showing so many weak emotions, and yet could he really blame the creature? It wasn't as if he was approaching with the softest of intentions. Swiftly, he snatched the creature by his collar to get a better look over the creature that was giving off the scent. Small, frail, obviously the creature didn't hold much power, and could the genetic defects be really held simply because of the colour pattern the creature before him held? The hips on the boy and body that could easily fool an idiot into believing he was female. He wasn't impressed, not only was the scent enough to make him forget that he had full intentions of mating with a male, but, he found no wrong in that fact, but more the first part was what bothered him the most. The scent was strong enough to even send his father on a chase, and it wasn't like he was about to pass up the opportunity given before him. It was an easy chase, and the situation was offered to him on a silver platter.

After so many years, wasn't it fine for him to indulge in sinful lust? That's all it was after all, season came in, and he highly doubt the boy would give him any more trouble then just that.

While holding the boy up at the end of his grasp, he remembered a cave being nearby, where he could easily put up a barrier not to be disturbed. He took but a brief second to find the cave again... That same cave that Makoto had remained in since the starting of the week prior. There he was surprised to see the cat demon had stopped his senseless kicking and screaming, of course this could easily be blamed on the season as well. Since not only males were affected after a certain time, but the female also started searching in blind lust.

Perfect timing wasn't it?

Makoto, whom had been struggling and kicking before in attempt to loosen the grip on the top of his outfit, had went completely limp as a warm sensation washed over his figure. This was his first time in heat, so of course he knew nothing of this part. But this was usually when the mating took part, when both parties were just as ready as the other to cave in for the season. But this also made for the worst couplings known in his race...His mother and father, had submitted at these parts of their lives. While he knew of couples that both loved one another deeply, those couples he envied... He wished to find his one true soul mate as well, as the few rare ones of his village did. But...Alas, he feared it was all going to end here.

Feeling the cold stone against his back, roughly, almost in sync with the lightning that ripped through the evening sky. Warning everyone of a storm on it's way, not too long after the rain began down pouring across the land. He tensed as the cold air hit his naked form, clothes having been torn roughly from him. Though his body was too warm and responding too well for him to even attempt to protest at this point. He heard from females around the village that after this point it only got painful, so what was the point in his struggles. Obviously his dreams were in vain, and though he didn't wish to have the same death as his mother, he had a feeling that the demon before him had no idea what he was getting himself into.

He'd be abandoned here, and in the end Makoto would die of a broken heart, simple as that.

His ears perked up when he heard something hard hit the floor, assuming it was but the large armour the other carried on him. He knew he wasn't to expect easy treatment for this, so warning the other it was his first time wasn't going to get him any mercy. Except, as it were, with the clumsy fumbling over his clothes and struggles the other had, he realized something...

Was the demon before him missing an arm?

He glanced up curiously, though the darkness of the cave wasn't going to allow him to see just what he was searching for. But the answer was obviously clear when he realized the only motion he felt was of one hand making sure he was completely undressed, even more when the fingers slid inside of him... He supposed his un-named mate had at least enough decency for that. A shudder and gasp followed, and finally he had enough wits to roll the other onto his back, it was simply a small play of knocking the other off of his balance enough to crawl back on top, a soft whisper escaping his lips: "I won't run away..." He assured the other, whom seemed to take the confirmation well as the fingers returned to their intrusion, and Makoto once again tensed and moaned, straddling the intruding hand while his own free hand that currently wasn't supporting him made it's way down the others well built chest then stomach. The kimono mostly parted since the armour was removed.

Sesshoumaru, though offended of being turned onto his back, decided to let the cat demon do as he pleased since the other assured he wasn't going to give him any problems with running. He supposed the other figured he had missing a limb, but yet that didn't seem to change the situation at all. There was no cringe of disgust or even a word from the other as he was able to continue in a rather more comfortable position. Golden eyes glistening in the dark as he watched the other move on his fingers. All thoughts of this being the others first time mating seemed to go out the window simply by the movements and just how ready the other seemed. And was this creature producing it's own lubricant? He moved his fingers curiously, though it really did seem like it...interesting. He figured the most bothersome reason behind why he'd avoid mating a male was because of the large amount of care behind it, for so little reward in the end. But if this creature wasn't going to cause him much problems, he figured he might appreciate this whole thing a bit more.

Though when he felt the others hand trailing down his chest and moving lower to where his obvious reaction to the whole mood was remaining. The fingers tauntingly moving around the rim of his pants... His eyebrows furrowed and he moved his fingers from inside the other quickly up to grab the other's hair, tugging it back so he could stop the other dead in his tracks. A few shifts later, he had the other face first onto the floor. Ignoring the yelp and sudden souring in the mood that was previously so soft. He didn't wish for dirty hands to wander his body, if the other did indeed mate before, he had probably only caught himself a dirty wench, nothing better. But he was too far into this to pull back now.

Makoto didn't know what went wrong, as he was spiralling down into bliss, thinking that maybe things could be worked out if the other was caring enough to consider him. Simply playing along with the mood, he soon had the entire image shatter when he felt a stinging pain at his head, and soon his face was embracing the cold damp floor of the cave they were in. Cringing and shuddering in fear, he glanced back to the other...Wondering just what he had done wrong, or so he hoped to get an answer, though his voice left him when he felt something pressing inside of him, not so kindly either.

His body might have seemed like it was prepared, but it was far from so... The ripping, burning pain inside of him was too much for him to bare. He gasped and screamed in agony, though that didn't seem to stop the other at all, no, soon after the movements began, sliding in and out of him. Though Makoto could only feel pain at this point, along with a sickening feeling in his stomach when he realized that there was no way this could have a turn for the best. He whimpered, biting on his lower lip, the only sound coming off of the walls of the cave being his own whimpers mixed with the ragged panting coming from his 'mate'.

When the smell of blood filled his senses, he realized he might have been wrong about the cat demon before him. It was obviously a tare in the flesh that caused the sudden smell of blood, so it was a virgin then? It didn't bother him any more then that, that he had been wrong. Instead, after he was sure the other had settled in with the size, and the whimpers slowly turned into mixed sounds of pleasure. He wrapped his only arm around the cat demon's waist and pulled him onto his lap, wondering just what the cat demon would do, when given enough liberty.

Surprisingly, the cat demon began moving his hips on his own, using his arms to support himself, his arms resting on each side of them behind him, and hips moving himself onto the other at his own rhythm. Sesshoumaru, given this opportunity, with the others neck so close to his lips, took the time to dig his fangs into the others neck. Which made the cat demon cringe, but, the movements didn't halt, no, they only seemed to increase. He pulled back, and Makoto turned around on the other, facing him now as he continued his movements.

Pleasure built up between the two bodies, Makoto having found that spot within himself that sent him into waves of ecstasy. Though he had found himself a silent partner indeed, he could also tell the other was reaching his peek with the quickened breaths and how his face seemed to twist in pleasure. Short moments later, as the movements only increased and he could feel claws digging into his hip warning for a close climax on the moment. He quickened his movements to match the slight bucking coming from the others hips.

And finally, everything came to an end. A white light flashed before his eyes and his entire body tensed, cold sweat clinging onto both of their forms as both bodies, in perfect sync, met the end of their first experience. Though Sesshoumaru was silent through it all, Makoto couldn't help but let his voice express the pleasure he felt at the time.

Moments later, curled up against the other as he tried to find his way back down off of cloud seven. It seemed like earth wasn't such a beautiful place when everything came crashing back down on him. This was it, his first time and last... He was with a demon who knew nothing of his race, knew nothing of their 'first and only' time policy... Knew nothing of their strict mating rules.

Fingers found themselves to his neck, where he felt the warm blood still fresh against his neck... He was marked, but he knew this was a common possessive sign amongst male demons of any part. Even with his own race, it was common, but, for normal demons, it simply healed over and no one thought anything of it. But for cat demons of his kind, it was only the first stage to a full stage of possession. If he didn't finish it, he'd die, even sooner then he would if he was to finish the whole ritual and leave him here to rot.

But when he peered up to see the demon was fast asleep, with an arm possessively wrapped around his waist... He paused for a second to admire the demon that had took him. He was beautiful at least, he could admit that. A small smile played itself on his lips, as he finally lowered his head down so his chin could rest upon the top of the others chest. He really was beautiful, especially with that cold expression off of his face, leaving room for a more... Peaceful, sincere expression. He wouldn't even believe that those dangerous cold eyes that glared at him earlier were his.

Such a confusing demon, though at some parts he seemed like the cold, careless being that glared at him earlier, he also recalled the moments where he seemed like he was trying to ease his pain, caring... He didn't know what to think. He was so confused, he wondered if the other would finish off his claiming later once he awoke, or if he'd abandon him as he had assumed earlier.

Really, he didn't know, but for now, he decided to simply let himself fall asleep. In the others warm, safe embrace, although he was with a complete stranger, it was odd that he felt so safe and warm, enough that could make him purr. In the tales he often read, when the main character found the love of their lives, they often explained the feeling as one where it seemed like nothing else mattered, a warm, peaceful moment where even the mind was a threat. And Makoto was ready to bet his life this was it. Could this be his soul-mate? Or was he simply delusional in hopes of keeping his life. He wasn't sure, but all he knew, it was the first time in his life that sleep took him so easily.

The strange warm feeling didn't go unnoticed by the demon Lord either. Though he only knew this demon's name through Rin, he really didn't mind holding the creature close against himself, the purring sound being so unfamiliar to him but yet like a lullaby that only he could understand. Where did this demon come from exactly? It was strange for a full demon to have a tail, let alone ears to go with it. He ran his free fingers up the others back and up along the ears, watching as the ear fluttered under the sudden attention, before Makoto altogether whimpered, yawned and curled himself up in fetal position against him, his tail beating in a soft rhythm against the ground.

He watched the other sleep for a bit longer, considering taking him with them, but then...What questions would that raise? Makoto would be in danger with him, especially if anyone assumed him to be a weakness of his. Though he hated to admit he would be, before this whole situation became too much more then he bargained for. He'd leave before the demon awoke. For now though, in the strange serene feeling, he decided to bask into the strange pleasures of life and let sleep carry him away for a bit longer.

When the next morning arose, and Rin seemed to have a wit for timing, he heard her and Jaken cry for him at the entrance of the cave. Though he was reluctant to stand and move the purring ball of warmth from on top of him. He decided he couldn't stay much longer as for weakness would take him over. He properly got dressed and quickly made his way towards the exit of the cave, not even giving as much as a glance back to see if the cat demon was planning on following.

But he wasn't. When the warmth left him and he realized he was placed on the ground, his eyes opened to see what he feared happen. The white clad demon that had given him somewhat of a false hope earlier, was now exiting the cave into the pouring rain. Where he could see the familiar figure of a little girl...Rin? So this was her Lord Sesshoumaru? Tears stung at his eyes as he watched the whole scenery unfold, there wasn't even as much as a look back from the demon as he was left on the cave floor. Cold and alone, a stinging sensation starting to grasp his neck.

The poisoning that happened from incomplete mating began to course through him, and here he was, alone and cold, left with nothing but his clothing for him to re-dress himself, so he did. And stepped out into the pouring rain that didn't seem to settle since last night. His eyes staring blankly before him as he stepped down the same path that Sesshoumaru and his companions had took.

Though where was he going? He wasn't sure...

Hours passed and all he did was walk, fighting the symptoms of poisoning all the while, his neck feeling like it was being crushed by some unknown force, and his body growing weaker under the fever that was starting to surface over his figure. He aimed for any general direction, though this battle was already lost. He knew what he needed to get better, and there was nothing else that would settle.

And that something simply wouldn't come.

Limping from the sore and swollen ankle, which was already slowing down his walk even more then it already was. He used trees to support himself as much as he could, but when even that wasn't enough to keep him on his feet, he dropped onto the mud floor bellow him. His eyes closed tightly while he fought off the urge to vomit under the disgusting feeling that came over him.

That stupid demon...Stupid...

"IDIOT! You don't have to go and INVESTIGATE! I told you it smells like him so you probably shouldn't mess with it!"

"You're the idiot, who'd want to be with your brother! If anything I'm sure it's-..."

It was followed by a gasp, though, he only caught words here and there of the conversation, before finally darkness engulfed him and he fell into a deep sleep, which he never thought he'd ever awake from again...

[[A/N: So a few of you could have noticed I changed Makoto's name...From Hinata to Makoto. Someone burst my bubble and made me remember that a main character in Naruto is named Hinata, and though I tried to simply brush it off...I realized that not everyone could brush it off, so I needed to switch the name A.S.A.P. So I changed it, but I could have skipped over some of the times where I mentioned the name, so if you can point it out to me it'd be appreciated.

I got ONE fave on the previous chapter, though I might be demanding more before the next release. Let me know what you think, I personally think I'm grasping onto writing a bit more. ]]


	3. Violet

Chapter 2: Violet

_We're never enough  
We're drowning in cliches  
So desperate to love  
We're twisting every word they say  
So we sleep through the days _

"Now if it was up to me, we'd just get rid of him now! We're sticking our nose in business that doesn't belong to us." The red and white clad half demon barked as the two girls helped to carry the new found cat demon back towards Kaede's home: "What and leave him to die here! Look if he abandoned him he's ABANDONED, he won't come back, you know this." The half demon huffed and glared aside: "Damnit, and here I was enjoying the peace and quiet..."

"You think we weren't?" The demon exterminator added, giving a little bit of a sigh: "If I don't have enough on my back with the kids... We'll see what Kaede has to say about this..."

InuYasha still wasn't convinced though, as he followed the group with his arms folded. He knew this brother, and though he had done some major changes from when first they met, he still didn't see this as being in his field of change. He wasn't as low as to kill what he used, but then again, he never saw the older demon as someone who'd use at all. He was just too good for that, better then even... So... It was less then likely that this was his property at all, though it was, he probably didn't care for it.

The group made it back to the hut, Sango carrying the cat demon on her back while the rest followed. Not like the cat demon was much weight, so she needed no help with it, even after being the mother of three children now. She stepped in and glanced over to the elderly lady, whom currently was in the progress of finishing up some dinner: "Kaede, you'll never believe what we found in the woods while patrolling." She said as she laid down the cat demon on the laid out futon near the fire: "InuYasha says he smells of his brother, and since it's mating season, we're thinking..."

Kaede's only visible eye blinked before her face turned to a bitter look: "Blasphemy, we all know yee brother wouldn't..." InuYasha shrugged: "That's what I thought too, but, I trust my nose more then anything and he reeks of my brother."

Kaede, whom had moved over to the boy laying on the futon while InuYasha spoke, now looked over the demon, snapping her fingers near the cat boy's ears and watching the ears twitch: "He still has good reflexes, but, does yee know where these demons appear from? Not from around these parts..." Kaede continued, looking over the boy and finally finding the bite mark. That confirmed all doubts of InuYasha's story, only a full and powerful demon would have it only on instinct to follow these rituals, without any form of knowledge of it: "Give me a moment to gather information, but if I'm right...This one doesn't have much longer." Kagome whom had been listening carefully, now wearing Kikyo's old priestess robes, jumped up and nodded: "Don't worry Kaede, I'll do the researching, I remember my grandfather mentioning that cat Yokai's were popular in China, so all I need to see is if it's true right?" Kaede paused then nodded: "Yes, but it's what is causing this poor boy so much grief that worries me..."

Kagome frowned, glancing over to Makoto whom didn't look so good, feverish and panting, which were obvious symptoms of poisoning, so Kaede had given him an antidote for typical poisoning in hopes of slowing it down while they gathered information. But as it was the boy wasn't going to last longer then a day or so she could assume. If the boy had the will to live for that long.

So Kagome and Sango had taken the initiative to gather the information needed, while InuYasha sought to find his brother and maybe knock some sense into him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why did we stop?" A little curious voice asked, while Sesshoumaru glanced over to the far distance...He remembered, in these parts, a wise old demon that knew all of the neighbouring continent Yokai's, especially cat demons, and so when he found the strange smell coming in his direction. He knew what it was for and he'd rather the conversation or what little of it that would happen, to be done in safe range away from Rin and Jaken. He didn't even look over at the two while he commanded in a voice that could chill bones: "Stay here, all of you." He then took off to meet the quickly approaching scent.

He knew why the scent was coming towards him, to interrogate him, though it was an old scent he knew who it was. And though he would never admit it, he hoped the man would also enlighten him on the creature that hadn't stopped haunting his mind since this morning.

"Oh it's just you... Then where's that scent coming from!" The old man, wrinkled and with whiskers that seemed to drag to the floor glanced around frantically in hopes of finding where the scent was coming from. Though when the situation came clear that the scent was no where close and was coming off the one before him. He raised a bushy eyebrow, which seemed too heavy for him to keep his eyes open. Long white hair pulled back with only a few too messy strands covering his face, before he came clear: "Wait so you...Where's your mate!" Sesshoumaru only sent a death wish glare, before turning around: "You're wasting my time..." He didn't want to listen to some old man give him a lecture on mating to bind. His father never did, though he might have considered the human, their father had quite the list of 'relief' toys, despite the fact he didn't wish to follow in the man's footsteps with his history.

"Wait no you didn't just leave her there did you?" Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks, pausing for a second before he glared over his shoulder to the old man: "And if I did?" The old man tensed, though glared through his eyebrows: "Then she'll die, simple as that, Cat demons aren't meant to live alone, and if you didn't bind things right you've brought the cat demon to it's death."

"He would've had to bite him twice on the neck, one before, one after-"

"AWE COME ON! I don't want to know what my brother does in his spare time!" Kagome glared over to her husband, before snapping at him: "Would you stop being so immature and if you hate it so much don't listen! We're trying to save him here!" She sighed: "Though I highly doubt we can, as it is now, he's long forgotten and no antidote can cure this poison. I guess you guys wouldn't understand, but when Sesshoumaru bit into his neck by instinct, it's kind of like releasing ink in his neck to form the marking, re-puncture, and it sparks it to make what ever marking would best fit Sesshoumaru by his demonic origin. It's a life time bind between the two, but, I highly doubt your brother had any intentions on a life commitment." She continued: "It's not like most other races, when heat time comes it only happens once where any male can smell it, so they go chasing and bind, from there, only the one bound to her, but in this special case...Him, would ever smell it and trigger it during spring time. Should they separate for too long, he would have died anyways, and now it's simply a quicker yet more painful death through poisoning, and not simply heart break."

Sango frowned: "That's sad, but, how is it possible for the ritual to happen with a male? Why is he special, do you know?" Kagome nodded: "The woman I met with, though I had my doubts myself, blames it on hormonal imbalance, and it's clear simply because of his colour pattern. You see the orange, brown, black and white? That's a colour mix that should only be possible in females, but when there's an imbalance, it can throw it all off and give him the patterns, but yet keep him male. It's a little more troublesome in normal cats, but, it gives advantages in this species. He's to go through the same treatments as a female, and some rumours have it that they're even capable of carrying children."

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN!" Kagome snapped at InuYasha at his sudden outburst: "You operate you idiot! Though that's probably something cat demons are the only ones that practice around here, since they're very family oriented, they probably know how to deal with him... It's too bad he ran away, I wonder what the problem is..."

"So I take it I REALLY need to go find my brother now and not just pretend..." He groaned, and Kagome frowned: "I-I...Don't think he'd listen, even if we guilt tripped him, he'd probably just die of a broken heart anyways..." She frowned: "You can't force someone to fall in love, it needs to just happen..." InuYasha frowned: "Damn...Poor thing..."

"How long does it have?" The old man whom was currently speaking with Sesshoumaru paused, then shrugged: "Until tomorrow morning or tonight, depends on how much will to fight he has left." Sesshoumaru paused, staring in the direction that he had been for the whole conversation, before he closed his mind, having made up his mind: "It's none of my problem..." He then continued on his walk, leaving the old man behind ranting and raving: "Yes it is! It's all your fau-" And so there was a rock to his head.

Sesshoumaru though, wasn't really thinking what he said. Yes he knew it was his responsibility, though did he wish to take care of it? Hardly, he had no intentions to settle down as his father did, left with so many open weaknesses. Though he found out there was a strange strength in care, he also did wonder what it would be like to have that thing you care for. Sure it was clear the young human girl following him was indeed a weakness. But also a strength... Yet there was an innocent care there, where he saw her as family... Why would he care for her anymore then a daughter? Yet that special care that father felt towards InuYasha's mother, the same care that brought him to his death... Would that same weakness be the end of him if he fell for it?

Could he simply neglect his worry though? To know that same creature whom made him feel peace by simply being curled up against his chest sleeping peacefully. That face that haunted his every thought even now... To know he could save him... Though it would leave him with an endless burden.

|The old himself would have simply left him there to die, but now that curiosity was getting the best of him... He avoided where he had left Rin and Jaken to set camp, to see if the Cat demon was at the same location that he had left him in the woods. Hoping to find him there still waiting..

Alas, that wasn't so, stepping into the cave there was no signs of the Cat demon. Cold golden eyes observed the cave for a bit longer, before he turned and headed back into the forest, trying to pick up what little scent the rain had left behind. Though the scent lead him to the human village where his younger half brother and his new wife remained, along with all of his companions. He often brought Rin here to learn medicines with the priestess of the village, and when the scent came strong and clear, he knew he had found what he was looking for in one of the houses.

He knew specifically which one, and he was not in the mood to answer unnecessary questions.

And when his older brother's scent came clear in return, InuYasha shot a glare towards the only window in the small cabin, standing straight up to his feet: "Here's here, I'll go drag his as-" Kagome grabbed the half demon by his sleeve and tugged him down: "Don't or you're just delaying time, if he's here... That's a good thing, he might be safe!" Kagome smile brightly then reached over to the boiling warm cat demon, petting his head and ears lightly: "You're gonna be okay now!" InuYasha groaned: "Don't be so sure... Or bring his hopes up for nothing..."

Kagome shot a glare, though sighed, knowing where InuYasha was coming from. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru was predictable, no, it was the exact opposite actually. So could they tell what was going to happen now? Absolutely not... All could simply sit there as the aura of the Demon Lord came closer, and finally, without even as much of a knock, he stepped in and glanced around.

Cold golden eyes searched the room for the small cat demon, whom was being treated for exactly the same symptoms the old man explained to him. His eyes never changed... No, he simply stepped up to the creature and leaned down, ignoring the stares from everyone in the cabin, while he picked up the small panting figure with his only arm, and carried him out while holding him close against his chest, the cat demon's knees leaning over his hand while the rest of his body curled against the demon Lord's.

He turned, and made his exit without more of a word. He didn't want any interaction from the group, and neither did they wish to speak to him either it seemed. When the demon Lord was out of range, it was like they finally could breathe now as the other made his exit. Kagome being the first to speak since then: "Does that mean I need to prepare wedding gifts?" Sango frowned and shook her head: "I highly doubt it, I'm sure that cat demon isn't with his prince charming at all. And if they're so frail, I can only imagine how long it'd last...But then again, we never predicted Sesshoumaru would come back for him."

The cabin went silent again, everyone simply staring in a random direction as so many questions ran through their minds. Would Makoto be okay? Will Sesshoumaru actually suck up some of his pride for the cat demon? Or...

No one could know for sure...

"Well it's not like any of us can do anything for him... His life is entirely in that demon Lord's hands..." Sango finished, before starting to dig into her food, while the rest simply nodded in agreement, and Kaede and Kagome went to clean up the futon and rags they had been using to try and lower Makoto's fever.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru simply walked with the other in his arm, staring at the distance, walking with his head up high and proud though his mind was a huge mess. Not having control over some things bothered him. But he could find a way to get out of this bind couldn't he? So it was only a matter of finishing this and moving on to finding some sort of way to remove the bind once it was made.

So now, he simply needed to finish it off to keep the boy alive for a bit longer.

He leaned the boy up against a tree, tilting his head so the side where his marking was exposed. Ignoring the disgusting smell of sweat and illness that seemed to seep from the boy. His panting and trembles obviously caused by the poison injected into his veins. He closed his eyes and leaned in, making sure to dig his fangs exactly where he had the first time, clenching his mouth shut as blood seemed to fill his mouth and drip from the corner of his mouth. Now he knew where the binding was formed, while he couldn't help but swallow some of the blood, he could feel like a connection was made between the both of them.

Like a Sixth sense was added to his normal senses, one where he'd know where exactly Makoto would be, and if he was safe.

As soon as he pulled his fangs out, he saw the marking heal itself over instantly and the markings spread over his neck in a large form of roses and a moon with tribal vines connecting them all together. His eyes studied the beautiful marking which was his, though for a brief moment he reconsidered searching to find a way to break the bond. He was surprised the marking ended up being so large and obvious over the cat boy's neck. And just as the marking had formed, the creature before him fluttered it's eyes open and stared up to him in confusion, breaking him free of his trail of thoughts, where he turned and began to walk away.

Makoto, once again, now conscious and confused since he was more then ready for death, stared at his saviour whom was the same man whom put him in danger. He paused, running his fingers over the newly made marking, remembering the brief moments he was conscious and ill as well, so none of it was a dream. He furrowed his eyebrows and bounced forward, avoiding putting pressure on his still wounded ankle: "Why!' The demon before him didn't even answer and continued to walk. Makoto, whom was still bouncing after the other through leaves and roots, continued: "Why did you save me!" He completed his question... It was all so quick, confusing, for one second he was being taken care of in a strange cabin, inviting death, and then once again what he wished for was torn from him: "You were ready to abandon me back there, why change your mind? You do know this is permanent right! There's absolutely no way to break the bind, my ancestors made sure of it when they cursed us with this."

"A curse, is it?" The cold voice before him questioned, while Makoto, startled that the demon actually spoke, sighed and stopped dead in his tracks: "Well, to some yes, to some others no, it's a gift to some who are lucky, and a curse to those like myself..." He paused before he glanced up and glared over to Sesshoumaru: "Who end up with people whom have no real care for them. So why did you come back and get me? Let me guess, pity..."

"I know no pity..." He confirmed, though never answered Makoto's question which made the cat demon furious, why was he dodging it so badly! Was he really to spend an eternity with...with! He shook his head and tried to take a run after the other, forgetting his pulsing ankle whom oh so kindly made itself noticed only when he pressed his weight onto it, and his ankle gave out, leaving him to trip forward to the ground.

Pain struck his knee's and the palm of his hands at this point, the skin now covered in different small branches and wood sticks which had littered the forest floor. It stung, but nothing compared to the headache that followed when he realized just what was happening. He was mated to a clay statue whom showed no emotions, and probably held no care for him at all. If he didn't pity him, then why did he finish the job? At this point, it was clear he wouldn't get his answer.

What was even more confusing, was when the scent of his mate became stronger, and he felt himself get lifted up against the demon Lord again. Emerald eyes wide, and body tensed at the sudden change. He stared over to the dog demon whom didn't even seem to be looking at him as he carried him. Though he was ready to struggle and protest that he could walk, he stopped it...Since he did enjoy the closeness, as much as he hated to admit it.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be with him, he simply didn't want to be with someone who could never return the love he would provide for him. It was painful, when you loved someone whom only remained with you for...undisclosed reasons, and when the opportunity would come where he'd move on... He'd be left to die from a broken heart. What if he could get Sesshoumaru to love him? Maybe, instead of fearing never finding his prince charming, he could make this work... It was either that or death would be served to him. Although Sesshoumaru would try and find a way to break this chain between them, he'd try and fix it and make Sesshoumaru see...

Maybe, maybe that was the best way to look at things. A soft purr began to escape him as he found rest against the other once again, the exhaustion from everything catching up to him. He dozed off, leaving Sesshoumaru to once again get a good glimpse at the creature in his arm. So small and fragile, and yet so comfortable looking against him, peaceful... A strange creature indeed. Unaffected by the fight for power that demons seemed to naturally get. He found it strange, yet curious, he wondered what to do from here. Sesshoumaru was never met with dilemma's, but he had one right here. Though he hated to admit this situation was caused by his own lack of control over himself. It was a fact he knew he needed to face, and though he could erase the evidence by simply killing the demon in his arm, he also couldn't... Since for some reason, some secretely missing part of himself, which he never noticed before, felt like it was filled as he held the creature close. Rumours had it that demons only cared for power, and couldn't feel love. Hence why his father never settled with InuYasha's mother fully, and still wandered about... It simply wasn't demon like, and weak, but this complete feeling, could he ever truly forget it?

The questions swam in his mind, enough that when he found a good place to rest for the night, far enough for him to be able to sense Rin and Jaken nearby, but not close enough for them to know he was about. He sat with the little creature against him, sleeping and purring. His hands making a slight kneading motion against his chest, and tail curling at the tip in a peaceful rhythm along with his hands, breathing and purring.

As it did the first night, the sound was enough to lull him like a lullaby, clear his thoughts and allow him to rest...So tomorrow would come a new day, and he'd recover himself enough to know what to do about this mess.

[[A/N: Ugh, I feel like I have Sesshoumaru at a complete OOC with this coupling, but it's just too cute for me to stop. Thank you too Psychotic Sprite for the review! It's people like you who keep me writing. Though there's a nicely growing number of hits on my story. I do like it when people leave a note for me to improve or at least know that people appreciate the story enough for me to continue. I hate writing in vain, since writing, as much as people fail to admit it, is time consuming.

I'm sorry if the skip between the scene where Sesshoumaru and the old man speak, and Kagome and the rest speak is confusing. It made sense in my mind, but I don't know if people will catch on to it as it did in my mind v_v.

And I'm hoping to get a better grasp on Makoto's personality soon, since he will be taking his spot in the spotlight through the next chapter, you'll get to see a lot of his flaws and adorable sides as well. So he'll be more of a full character~!

Thank you everyone! ]]


	4. The dream

Chapter 3: The dream

_The edge of revelation, believing all the stories told.  
A final moment taken before this story's end unfolds. _

When dawn broke through the midnight black sky making room for the mixed orange, yellow and red hues of the morning light. Makoto's Emerald green eyes managed to force themselves open, his loud purring coming to a pause for a moment while he yawned and attempted to stretch himself out, though soon found himself lacking movement space. Pausing mid stretch right before he managed to punch his bindings in the face... Yes it had a face, he peered up and pulled his arms back against him, turning his body around in one slight movement under the arm... His eyes studied the sleeping face he had almost awoken should he have been less careful.

Such a deceiving face, while he looked as peaceful as an angel while sleeping, the warm colours of the morning light giving him even more of an angelic grace. To know as soon as the demon would awake, he'd take no time to put on that cold...Indifferent mask, and this sweet beautiful image would be shattered and left completely behind.

This made him wonder, was just anyone able to see this side of him? He looked so calm and vulnerable, and yet so strong and merciless during the day time. Could it be this meant the other did see him as a mate? No, he couldn't be left to assume such things already, if he came back and knew what to do from here, the demon obviously learned just what needed to be done to keep him alive, so obviously he knew what awaited him when he was left heart broken. Therefore, he gave him little privileges for him to enjoy and keep pleased while he looked for a way to break them apart.

Maybe he was jumping to conclusions, maybe not, only time would tell.

He sighed and finally decided he had enough of the bittersweet scene before him. So he began to pull his body back, though soon found that although Sesshoumaru slept like a rock, he also had a set motion to sleep in, and he wasn't going to get out of his grip anytime soon. Even attempting to slide himself down under the arm was impossible, and even after all that struggling, all that seemed to immerse from the sleeping form under him was a long sigh and a tighter grip around him.

He glared, his ears pulled back down against his head and tail flicking about in annoyance. He wondered just how one person could sleep through all of that, then again...He couldn't even begin to imagine just how his full out struggling and wailing would only seem like a breeze of wind to the demon before him.

Then, it hit him... He didn't know if he was signing his will early, or if he'd awake the demon in a foul mood for this. But he curled his tail up for him to grab it, and squirmed up enough so that he could brush the tip of it against the end and underside of Sesshoumaru's nose. Giggling lightly at the displeased grunts and slight growls he got from the demon, and even a tilt of his head trying to escape the assault. But he then just moved his tail closer and kept on with his teasing until finally, with a sneeze, he managed to wake the demon and almost got ready to make a bolt for it if the demon showed any signs of wanting to rip his tail off.

Though to his dismay, all he got was a foul look from the demon, so Makoto needed to explain himself: "I wanted to move, you didn't want to let me go, so desperate times come for desperate measures." With a little devilish look on his face and his tongue sticking out at the other. He pouted when he didn't even get more of a reaction from the demon, whom only got up and shunned him for his playful attempts... So boring.

Sesshoumaru wasn't use to being 'played' with, as far as he knew, the cat demon was simply being childish and a disturbance from his rest which was needed for the travels. He watched the cat demon as he got up and got ready for the day, meanwhile, he tried to understand the creature whom seemed so much like a human in his useless acts, but was very much a full demon as far as he could smell. And his nose never deceived him before.

These demons, obviously would never last alone in these parts, and he never cared for a weak mate whom would never be able to defend herself...In this case, even less when he needs to say 'himself'. He'd never have an heir, [[A/N: I assume the old man thought Makoto was female, therefore never brought up the fact that Calico male demon cats were rumoured to be able to carry, even then Sesshoumaru would think it's fake.]] and the creature was just full out useless to him. But yet, when he slept with the creature close he found the most peaceful rest, his mind settled, and he slept through the night and morning something that he never did before. He was always on time, waking up with the morning birds but the sun was far up in the sky, and still he felt like he could hold the creature close and fall asleep again.

And as much as he felt sour towards being woken up, was it really because he found the way the creature woke him up to be childish, or was he simply sour at having been woken up at all? Though the creature was childish, he didn't hate it as much as he let it off to be. Such life and energy, it was a change of atmosphere that he wasn't sure just how he felt about it yet.

Makoto though, was already drained of his playfulness as soon as the other gave him that dirty look. It was clear now that the demon simply didn't appreciate games and he was to live the dull life without playing. He sighed and followed after the demon whom then took off without much of a warning. Strutting after the demon while peering around his surroundings, assuming that he was to follow the other without much of a warning, despite the fact that a command of any form would have been appreciated.

When a small clearing came into sight though, he almost had completely forgotten about the little human girl that had been travelling with the superior Yokai. When the little girl spotted him as he spotted the girl, he brightened up, his ears perking up and face lighting up: "Rin!" He called to the girl who in return took to a jog towards him to throw herself into his arms: "Makoto! I'm so happy to see you!" She blinked large curious eyes: "So you spoke with Lord Sesshoumaru! See! I told you, you could trust him!" Of course Makoto wouldn't shatter the little girl's dreams and images of the demon, instead, he smiled and nodded to her. He wondered what this little girl was doing with a demon like him, but then... Sesshoumaru was so impossible to read it almost drove him up the wall.

Of course though Jaken was throwing a different kind of fit, being an imp able to pick up on the scent of Sesshoumaru just oozing off of the cat demon, he was just about to start his rave and rant when a rock ended up knocking him out completely silent. It seemed like Sesshoumaru knew exactly what Jaken was about to throw a fit about and he didn't want the bit of information to reach Rin's ears either. As far as everything seemed innocent, it was good. And Jaken learned his lesson since then, and would probably throw the fit out of ear's reach some other time.

Travelling was interesting he found. Though while speaking with Rin at the back of the line with Jaken and Sesshoumaru leading in front. He learned quite a few things about Sesshoumaru that he wasn't aware of... Of his status as Demon Lord of the western lands, of his half brother InuYasha, whom was also half demon, the adventures they went on and how Sesshoumaru had saved the girl from a wolf pack and many other times afterwards. So he wasn't so much of a cold hearted demon after all if he did care for the girl so much. Sort of like a father figure to the human girl he had to admit, but, in the end... Wouldn't that mean that despite his cold appearance the demon Lord could make for quite a father some day?

Now if only he could start loving him a little and get that stick out of his ass...

Travelling was the main part in all days. While at night Sesshoumaru made sure to manage to sneak him into cuddles for the night, away from sight and ears, Sesshoumaru seemed to like falling asleep with the cat demon in his arms. Though after the events of the day, just how he'd be given the cold shoulder at all times. It only seemed to fuel Makoto's assumptions of the demon Lord simply sleeping with him to keep him from dying.

Though aside from the confusion the demon Lord was putting him through, he was enjoying himself, fishing with Rin and showing her different ways to prepare different fish that could be taken from the river. Being a cat demon after all, they had quite the taste for fish and different methods to fish bigger fish, easily, and also prepare it over something as simple as a fire. And though Jaken had started off with him on a bitter step, it seemed like as days passed, even the imp seemed to appreciate the full stomach in the end.

Seemed like the way to his heart was indeed through his stomach, not that he really cared for the toad looking creature. Though it wasn't like he really liked having a bitter atmosphere around, he didn't need anymore on his shoulders.

Hours turned into days, which turned into weeks, and then a month and some passed. And with the weeks prior, Makoto seemed like lady faith wasn't going to be anymore caring to him. When for the past two weeks he woke up with a wave of nausea that even gave him the strength to fight out of Sesshoumaru's arms and run as far as possible. That morning was no exception, like a bat out of hell he fought against the arm holding him down and ran towards the depths of the forest to let the nausea wash over him in heaves and unpleasant sounds.

He knew what this meant, though he hated to admit it, nor did he want to even acknowledge it knowing just what Sesshoumaru would do if he ever put the pieces together. But the demon almost seemed stupid with how a couple of days back he asked him if there was something he was hiding from him, and when he fought against the other with no's. The demon had went and explained that he thought he was hiding something about his race and the binding, leaving out any complete hints on his hormone imbalance and colour pattern...Which meant the demon was completely oblivious.

He went and simply explained that he was fine, it was only with the season and his stomach would settle as spring would lead into summer. And it seemed like the demon bought it, which relieved him. He wasn't sure just how he'd take it to know he was to be father when he seemed so desperate to find a way around the bind. He knew...Sesshoumaru was going around asking if there was any way he could break it, though Makoto realized there was a way, he didn't wish to bring it up. Since though as time passed, he realized he was falling deeper and deeper into this. With every morning though ignoring the rude awakenings, he always washed himself and his mouth then returned to cuddle for a bit longer into the morning. Since after the morning, as long as he didn't eat, he'd only have to deal with nausea which he despised though was able to live with.

He'd spend some time watching the other simply drift back to sleep after he got close to him, peaceful, and the other had even taken to rubbing his back gently in his sleep as if the motion was completely absent minded, and he was trying to comfort him out of his nausea. If only the other showed more affection during the day, he'd be able to assume maybe his feelings would be returned. But the cold, careless eyes and even snubbing during the day completely crushed these small, wonderful moments where it seemed like the demon really did care.

It was absolutely impossible to read him, and he wished the night time wonders meant more then simply feeding the body's needs and absent minded care. Even that night, after a redundant days travels, he found his way back into the distance where Sesshoumaru was waiting for him to get some rest. And during the day, Makoto had thought deep and long about what he was to do from here, after he had taken a swim with Rin and the other asked him if he had been gaining weight. It was an innocent question of course, and since Makoto had taken the top part of his kimono off leaving him in but his leggings, which was bare yes but it was a warm day and he really did start to see the human girl as a daughter as the demon Lord had.

He realized it was becoming obvious, and soon enough even the oblivious Sesshoumaru would start to ask questions about his weight. He needed to get a straight answer on what would happen from here, so it was time for him to see... He didn't want to give the child hopes of living and then pass away, taking a soon to be born child with him. It was cruel, and maybe, he'd even manage to survive until he got back home and had someone else take care of the child while he'd fight against heart break.

The more he fell in love with the other, the quicker his death would come.

He found the demon Lord leaned up against a tree as he always did every night, a little smile playing across his lips at the sight of the other, just as angelic as the morning...Oh how deceiving images were. Stepping even closer, he slowly lowered himself up to lean against the other. Automatically, his throat would start to give away and gentle purrs and he'd cuddle himself close, and the other would wrap his arm around him protectively... Or at least to give the image of so.

Though Sesshoumaru had done his own changes, as the three months passed, he almost couldn't recall what it was like to sleep alone. He couldn't tell what it was, the protective nature that needed to keep what ever it was he had close, and just how he was growing fond of the little kitten and his playful tricks, teasing and even just how he seemed to take responsibility over his daughter figure in a way he could never think of. It seemed like the cat demon had a lot up his sleeves to surprise him with, always full of energy and bringing a rather different atmosphere to them. He wished he could express himself better to the other, but he was so overwhelmed with trying to figure the little creature out, he never noticed just how cold it made him seem towards the cat demon.

Though he was growing suspicious of something, as oblivious as he seemed. He didn't fail to notice that Makoto had been losing the contents of his stomach every morning and avoiding food until the evening, where he always failed to eat far as much as he should, and then the next morning would once again lose all contents in an endless cycle. But yet, even with this, he had been gaining weight. Makoto's attire wasn't the most concealing, especially around his waist area so it was clear when he'd look at the kitten, that his once perfectly flat and toned stomach was bulging, though he blamed it on spring, Sesshoumaru was gaining his doubts.

Though he was also raised knowing that males couldn't carry children. It was physically impossible so the thought would never cross his mind.

When the kitten came close to join him for the night once again. He felt the little creature curl up against him once again, though instinctively... Maybe because he had grown a liking to the lustful pleasures that came from being mated with someone, or simply because it seemed like Makoto had been avoiding it for the past few days. He leaned in and began to nip and lick at the back of Makoto's ears, which earned him a pleasured groan from the kitten and slight shifting. Before, it was always Makoto whom approached him like this, biting and licking at his neck and ears until he couldn't take it anymore and gave in, tonight, it was different as he was the one to start it off...

Despite the fact Makoto had intentions of speaking with Sesshoumaru first, he supposed it could wait. Since this was indeed the first time Sesshoumaru had asked for physical contact... Feeling the others warm hand slide up under the top of his belly top like kimono. He felt the others fingers teasing at his nipple and actually teasing him. He did his best to keep his voice down so not to alert Rin, or worse, Jaken. He folded his arms up against himself, hands resting up against his shoulders and back arched into the teasing. Until he couldn't take it anymore and turned his head to bite down on his mate's neck. Though Sesshoumaru didn't seem to like being pleasured and teased anymore then rough biting where the demon Lord could hide it, and allowing Makoto to undo his armor and any form of clothing that could get in the way. Makoto soon learned that it was impossible to try and tease his mate back. Even as much as trying to feel him or pleasure him through his hand, Sesshoumaru would shrug from the attention and simply go rougher on him. Though he wished he could know why, it wasn't like Makoto had much to complain about the lack of being able to foreplay with the other.

Foreplay...A term Sesshoumaru didn't seem to know much about.

Since as quickly as the teasing started, when both bodies were ready, Makoto was down bare, and straddling the others waist so to bring the other inside of him, and slide the other in and out of him, while his arms leaned over Sesshoumaru's shoulders and helped steady him in his movements. This was where it became hard to keep his voice down. Though his mate on the other hand seemed to be quite the silent lover, without as much of a grunt, he on the other hand had enough voice for the both of them if they weren't trying to be quiet.

He felt the others claws dig into his back though and drag up, which made him shudder and return the motion along the others bare shoulders. His entire body clenching around his lovers member while he slid up and down even quicker on the other, warmth washing over him and breathing quickening, while he muffled moans which turned mainly into whimpers body's rubbing quickly against one another. Though still there wasn't as much as a sound from the demon Lord, even when the other gripped onto him and his body tensed meaning he was releasing, and Makoto followed soon after when he felt the warm liquids spill inside of him. Finally the cold air washed over Makoto's nude form, while he nestled against Sesshoumaru's partially bare one, nuzzling gently into the others neck and purring loudly while he enjoyed the comfortable aftermath, feeling sleep wash over him, though he wasn't done in for the night.

He was even more surprised to find Sesshoumaru gently nuzzling the marking over his neck. Which made him smile, hands gently sliding up the others arm while he made himself comfortable and let the other give the rare signs of affection. Which made him think tonight's test might go over well after all.

He whispered: "It's nice isn't it? I'm sure I never saw one quite like it on the others in my village." Small talk seemed to be common between them, though by small talk, it seemed more like Makoto was talking to himself since he rarely ever got an answer from Sesshoumaru: "I find it beautiful, usually, the others get something that seems more like a pure tribal pattern, never really in a distinguished form." He reached up to gently run his fingers across the marking, before letting his hand slide over Sesshoumaru's cheek: "But... Yours has a shape..." It was shocking that the other didn't pull away, and let him gently move his fingers over the markings along his cheek, then slide his fingers through the others silky hair. He never did get to delicately touch the other, though he tried, Sesshoumaru always shrugged from his touch or give him a cold glare, which wasn't so now. Though the look on his face was his usually emotionless gaze, half lidded, and he almost looked like he was in deep thought. Makoto took the time as he continued: "Roses and moons, I wonder what it means..."

"Is it really that unusual?" The cold voice questioned, while Makoto wasn't startled to hear the other speak, he paused and gently slid his hand from the others face, before thinking: "It is.." He saw the others eyes starting to close, and though he was just as ready for sleep as Sesshoumaru was, he tried to keep the other awake, sliding himself to sit with his side pressed up to the other so he could get a clear look at the others face: "You know... There's a special gift given to those who mate with my specie of demons, I didn't tell you this sooner because...Well... I was waiting for a better time, but this is a special gift that only comes after being mated for a month or so. I thought I'd see if it works now." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and glanced at Makoto curiously, as if the other had peeked his interest again. Makoto smiled and thought for a little, before peering up to the sky, continuing: "We're given one wish, just one though, but it's still a lot more then what most could ask for. Kind of like a gift given by our blessing..."

_'So it's a blessing again?' _

Makoto giggled: "I'll start, and if there's one wish I would have for me now...It'd be..." He had confirmed very well what his wish would be: "It'd be for you to have your arm back." He smiled: "So I wish for you to get your missing arm back!" And almost instantly, the marking over Makoto's neck began to glow and weird unpleasant sounds came from Sesshoumaru's missing arm, cracking and rippling till the bone formed, muscle, and finally the flesh over it returned as if it never went missing. It'd be impossible for him to get his arm back any other way, since it had gone missing completely and eventually, Sesshoumaru had lost care for his arm completely. He didn't need it to be powerful and now that his arm had returned to him so easily in one night where he didn't even expect it. He glanced down to his arm coldly, staring at it and moving it around... Though he didn't seem pleased or to even care for the thing at all which made a bulge form in Makoto's throat. Was he not pleased with it-?

"Such a meaningless waste of a wish- I never had any care for this arm." Makoto tensed and felt tears start to form in his eyes...And here he was trying to please the other with giving him back something he lost, instead...He coldly told him he wasted his wish, and didn't even seem to appreciate it at all!: "T-then...What would you wish for?" He tried to keep himself from crying, clenching his fists waiting for what exactly the other had to wish for.

If he wished the bind off, then he'd be able to leave and go raise their child without the other knowing of it's existence. But no, he wouldn't even get that blessing, since soon after Sesshoumaru answered: "I have no wish that I'd need to rely on a blessing to give me, I can make my own wishes come true." Alas, he wouldn't get a straight answer, straight enough for him to clear his mind. Instead, he was brought right back into the same abyss of questions he had before and now even more.

"Why! Why won't you even give me the satisfaction of knowing just what you're thinking! Do you want me to leave! Do you want this bind off! Here's your chance! You can wish for it! There's no other way to break this! NONE! It's set in stone for life from here after you use up your wish! So do it! If you want me gone so bad now's your chance, you don't have to pretend anymore!" Sesshoumaru though just seemed to stare at him with that cold mask, without a word, without a whisper, without even a change in expression as he simply watched the other as he was yelled at.

Nothing, not even a word! He had enough of this! He reached over and grabbed his clothing, tears streaming down his face as he dashed off into the woods away from the demon Lord for good.

He got dressed when he had enough of running, panting and whimpering while his chest felt like it was crushing itself in. He wished this would have made it clear, but no, he was even mocked for his wish to get Sesshoumaru's arm back, something he thought would make the demon happy, and maybe even encourage him to let him know he cared, and didn't want them apart. Even if the demon had wished for something else, other then that, it would have made it clear he didn't want to break them apart and wanted to stay with him as a mate.

But there was nothing, no answer at all. Even now he felt like he seemed weaker then what he started with to the demon's eyes... Because he couldn't get his arm back by himself, it was impossible..

He sobbed in his hand, kneeling down near a pond far away from where the others had set up camp, sobbing so much everything seemed to hurt, the worst though was his heart, to know he was left with the first fear, where he'd need to die and take the child with him if he didn't manage to last until birth. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want Sesshoumaru to know of their child, if he didn't even have the care to love him.

Managing to stop the tears, he could only stare blankly at his reflection... If only he wished he had changed himself to be of Sesshoumaru's liking, he wondered what he'd look like. Would he be female? Was that the problem? Would he be beautiful? Powerful? Composed and of nobility like he was? Would he have a mask like his? Unable to show emotion, fair, intimidating, a perfect image in marble.

He reached up, the claws of his hand digging into the marking in his neck, deep enough so blood almost seemed to squirt from his neck to bleed down over his clothing and body. The pain didn't seem to bother him, nor was this enough to kill him... But he wished the marking was never there, if he could live... If he could mate as any other creature and have the chance to find that one who was meant for him, the soul mate he wanted so badly...

He wouldn't care if he'd have an army of children behind him while he searched for his quest, as long as he got to experience true love... That's all that mattered. But no... This, this was what he was left with, one chance, and normally, that chance was never the one that brought joy.

Quickly, the blood seeped from him enough to make him fall over and simply wait to see what would happen from here. His mind swimming in a thousand questions, and heart pounding in his chest trying to keep him alive. He stared at his blood coated fingers, glad to at least feel the pain pulsing in his neck.

Until, finally, something happened, he heard two familiar voices that he thought he'd never hear from again.

"Makoto!"

"Brother!"

[[I'll probably have the fifth chapter up tonight sometime, since I'm in a major writing mood and don't want this to go to waste. Since there has been fav's, alerts and reviews on the story, as well as comments on my DA page, I'll be working on this fic until it seems like people don't care for it anymore. Since I even have an ending ready, it's one step ahead of what I had for my other fics.

And for Sprite: I thought the same thing at first, but then thought... It'd probably not be enough for Sesshoumaru to get some care towards Makoto, this is something that would put the cherry on the cake you can say? I wanted Sesshoumaru to come alert with his feelings for Makoto BEFORE he gets the big news. And that's what will be unrolling in the next few chapters.

But don't worry, I can't possibly imagine Sesshoumaru as a big sap, but a REALLY clumsy lover instead whom you need to KNOW he loves you, because he won't say so. Haha!

Anyone else realized that Sesshoumaru and Makoto didn't even kiss yet!

Thank you for your reviews Sprite, it's really encouraging to know someone cares enough for the fic to even comment on it and continue reading. I hope I won't disappoint! And yes it is hard for me to continue writing when I see no one cares for my fictions. I tried writing a fiction where a main character was with an OC in a FFVII fic before, alas, it only got one review long after I was sick of trying and just gave up on it. 5 chapters in even...

So I thought this one was going to get the same faith, but apparently not, which is REALLY encouraging for me! -Beams happily.-

And no worries, I still haven't finished a fic yet either. 3 -High fives fellow lazy person- ]]


	5. Wingless bird

Chapter 5: Wingless bird

_The snow light faintly shines  
the shadow of the moon.  
Petals turn into vivid red.  
Falling drops make ripples  
on the water surface and disappear.  
We both are in a silent warmth._

He shouldn't ever left his home, Though his faith was as cruel as it was here, at least the disappointment wouldn't have been there to mock him alongside the pain. Though soon after, when the voices echoed through the night, it seemed like at least another one of his wishes would be granted tonight. He'd get to go home, and his last breaths would be in the place he knew would never betray him, in his home, by his brothers, away from this whole mistake of his.

"Finally, we find you! What are you doing to yourself! Idiot!" An orange tabby cat looking demon, with jaw length orange hair and matching ears and tail seemed to be the one scolding him. He quickly ripped a piece of his kimono sleeve off and pressed it against the wound on Makoto's neck, using a weak healing spell to mend the skin, the black cat demon beside him sighing as he knelt down as well: "Look at you, you're filthy, so why did you run away from home exactly."

"Wasn't that clear already Kyomi? He didn't want to be with someone he didn't love, hopeless dreamer you are... Though we can't blame you." He sighed, the tabby cat giving a concerned look to his brother before pulling back: "Faith hasn't been the nicest to you, you're aloud to go chasing after SOMETHING for yourself."

Makoto frowned and teared up, staring over to his brother before whimpering: "No, no Setsuna, I shouldn't have left home, ever! I found nothing here, and now...I can't stay here anymore, I need to leave! Bring me home please..." Setsuna glanced to his brother though nodded, both brothers looked nothing like Makoto, much taller, built, manly in many traits. Kyomi had messy black hair and a thin tail, unlike Makoto's fluffy and furry one, and Setsuna's was also thin like Setsuna's. And even hooked at the tip as if it was broken into that weird hook.

Makoto though, was a lot more slim without muscle mass though toned nicely all over, with feminine curves at his hips and delicate hands. Completely different from his brothers, but he was the black sheep out right? Kyomi helped his brother up, frowning: "By the way, we didn't only travel here to come and get you, we also wanted to let you know that father passed away." Makoto blinked large teared eyes and looked up to his brother in shock, though this generally would have been news that could go without being told to someone with a broken heart. It was somewhat of relieving news for Makoto. He stared at his brother, with mixed pained and yet relieved emotions running through him, he glanced away and nodded, but that was all that would remain on the topic.

Their father was dead, which meant Makoto could go and return home without being tortured by the man verbally and if Makoto dared to fight, physically as well. He could relax at home and settle right back in, with his older brothers to take care of him. All together, they were a family of 6 children. Makoto was close to every one of them, though none ever tried to fight against their father though they disagreed with the way he treated Makoto, the man was stronger and older then all of them, and wouldn't hesitate to kill one of them... It was repeated over and over. Makoto got it the worst since he was a boy as their father always wanted, but he wouldn't be able to pass down his name. And he was also the reason behind their mother's death, his birth was anyways. He was raised by his brothers, and loved them deeply. They filled his head with love stories and brave knights, brave cat travellers and the wonders of the world. They told him he'd find the one who'd love him, and so kept him dreaming that his life wasn't so bad despite their father's attitude.

If it wasn't for them...He didn't know.

He loved them, and was glad that they had come to fetch him in this moment. Though when Kyomi's eyes fell to Makoto's neck where the marking remained, his eyes widened and fur stood straight on end: "Makoto! You're mated!" Setsuna, startled by the sudden outburst also then noticed just what Makoto had been clawing at, that wasn't there before. Now that the wound was fully recovered, he hissed and glared: "Where is he! I take it that's why you want to go home, right!" Setsuna though noticed the distress on Makoto's face and could tell... Just what his younger brother was thinking.

"I'll kill him! WHERE IS HE!" Kyomi was furious, stomping his feet and about to storm off into the woods when Makoto spoke up: "Stop! You can't kill him Kyomi, forget it, you don't know what the demons around here can do, we don't belong here...Just bring me home, please, I'm begging you... I can't stay here anymore, I don't want to deal with this place anymore. I want to be home, in my bed, where it's safe... Where I shouldn't have left." Kyomi, torn from his brothers words slowly turned to glance down at the smaller creature: "Makoto...I..." Makoto hiccuped and buried himself against Setsuna, whom didn't hesitate to pick up his brother and sigh, while the other muttered: "It's all I'm asking for... I know the consequences, but I won't find happiness here anyways..." Setsuna sighed, since he was the oldest of the three, and though he did want to rip the man apart just as much as Kyomi did, he knew what was best for his younger brother right about now. And so kept composed, and motioned to Kyomi to follow: "We'll bring you home, don't worry, but first let's get the blood off of you." He smiled down to his brother, and that was enough to get Makoto's tears to stop so he could return the weak smile.

Kyomi, though reluctant, followed his brother to a little rock pile that was perfect to let Makoto sit, and both older brothers would let Makoto get as much blood off of himself without stripping. The claw marks on Makoto's back sent both brothers in a fit of rage inside, though they didn't let it show. It was obvious just what Makoto had gone through, although both brothers assumed the worst which wasn't the case. Makoto didn't wish to clarify things, he didn't even want to talk about it. Though secretly he was hoping that Sesshoumaru would come out of the woods and finally confess that he did have feelings for him and wanted him to stay, anything that would give him the hint that he wasn't pretending... He wouldn't be given that chance. He frowned and gently cleaned the blood off of himself, humming softly to himself while doing so, though, that triggered Setsuna to come in and sing the lyrics to the tune his brother was singing, which triggered both Kyomi and Makoto to sing along with their brother. Something that always seemed to cheer Makoto up before, and also calm him down when ever he was anxious or scared. A special something between the three that always kept them close, was just how well their voices worked together: "Torawareteta kago no kotori ga  
Habataku toki wa kuru no deshou ka?  
Anata no namida uketomerareru nara  
Mou kono mama de mo kamowa nai kara

_We believed we could go anywhere.  
Will the day come when a cooped bird  
in a cage flutters its wings?  
__If I can stay by your side when you shed tears,  
I dare to stay here with you. _

Yami ni ukabu hotaru ga honoo no you ni yurameku  
Kiri to chiru hitotoki wo mabuta ni nokoshite

_A firefly flying in the dark flickers like a flame.  
"The scene for a while has been engraved  
on my memory and is to fade out like a mist. _

Kage ga utsuru madobe futari waratteta ne  
Nee midareta kami ga kaze ni nagarete yurete  
Katayose ai atatameru jikan wo  
Itsumade mo issho ni tsumuite itai

_We were laughing together  
by the window casting shadows, weren't we?  
Ah, your hair came loose and  
it's fluttering and swaying in the wind.  
We're sitting shoulder to shoulder  
and getting warmed.  
I want to share the time like this with you,  
forever and ever. _

Kokoro tozashita kako no anata wo  
Sukueru toki wa kuru no deshou ka?  
Anata no itami wake aerareru nara  
Mou kono mama demo kowakunai kara

_You've shut your heart  
and you aren't what you were.  
Will the day come when I can save you?  
If you share your pain with me,  
I'll feel no fear of staying here._

Torawareteta kago no kotori ga  
Yumemiru toki wa kuru no deshou ka?  
Anata no namida uketomerareru nara  
Mou kono mama demo mayowa nai

_Will the day come when the cooped bird  
in the cage has a dream?  
If I can stay by your side when you shed tears,  
my will to stay here shall never waver." _

He wondered if he had been able to sing these lyrics to Sesshoumaru, if the song would have the same impact on the demon Lord as it did for himself. He found such truth in the lyrics, so fitting for how he felt. He wanted to stay, but, Sesshoumaru wouldn't allow him too with his cold stares and lack of expressing himself, it scared him off, and he wished Sesshoumaru would open up enough to let him wiggle in and maybe start understanding him a little.

If he was scared, hurt, anything, he just wanted enough to understand just why he was this way.

Though in the distance, little did he know, Sesshoumaru was indeed watching across the pond, eyes half lidded and his armour back on as it should, he gently stroked the fur of the pelt around his arm, he wanted to go out and simply kill the two cat demons who's presence had made itself known close to his mate. But as it was, listening to the gentle voices chanting together in the night's air. He could hear the pain in the others voice, and it confused him... These feelings, where he just wished to reach out and hold the cat demon close to make the pain stop. As he had felt when he saw him cry earlier and left him baffled.

That selfless wish, the pain he felt, all of it, he didn't understand, but it wasn't like he didn't want too... Though it had all seemed so weak to him, it also fascinated him that a creature could care for anything but himself. That wish could have been used to do so many other things but to wish for something like returning his arm, instead of wishing for some form of power as any other demon would've. He continued to surprise him, and something was becoming clear in his mind... He didn't want the cat demon to leave.

But he couldn't bring himself to step forward and simply grab the cat demon, would he be better off without him? Would the image of the cat demon eventually fade as Kagura's and Sara's did, with time, wither... Though as far as he could tell, he never did feel much for either women, not as he did with this creature.

Those playful smiles and teasing to wake him up, or pleading when ever he'd tease for too long in their passionate moments that was enough to even make him lose control. All of it, would it allow him to let him fade?

Could he simply let him fade?

While the brothers reunited, he decided to step away and return to the tree he had just abandoned to get some rest. He needed to think, find peace. He wouldn't chase after the cat demon, if he wanted to leave, so be it... But was he really being honest with himself with this decision.

It seemed less and less likely as the night grew older, and Sesshoumaru couldn't close his eyes. He had long forgotten the torment of finding sleep when a demon of his strength had no need for sleep, instead, he'd sit through the night and stare up at the moon, thinking deeply. But this was never an issue when Makoto remained around, finding sleep was never an issue, something that became clear now that he returned right to how things were previously with but one night of lacking the cat demon in his arms.

And when the sun broke out over the horizon, he finally couldn't take it anymore and stood, deciding he'd go get the cat demon and return him. These weak thoughts in his mind he couldn't control, the tightening in his chest he couldn't manage to chase away. All of it, were clear signs that his conscious wouldn't let him move on this time. The cat demon was bound to him, he was his possession, and though he didn't understand it just yet, he might bare the same weakness his father did, but not for a human.

No... Makoto was a rare flower, that enough was putting him one step ahead of his father.

He stepped through where Jaken and Rin were just waking up. Leaving but one brief command: "I'm leaving, Jaken watch over Rin." And so he disappeared with one leap. Leaving Jaken baffled and Rin wondering just when Sesshoumaru regained his missing arm...

Meanwhile, Makoto was following silently after his brothers, dressed in a new flower patterned Kimono, his entire body covered since Kyomi and Setsuna didn't want him walking around with those wounds showing. He was also glad, Kimono's would make it harder for anyone to tell that he had been 'blessed' with a child on first mating. Which was rare but not uncommon, and also a sign of great health which was shocking since Makoto was never 'blessed' with anything before. The Kimono was a bit oversized but still looked good on him.

Kyomi and Setsuna also were found carrying a few nicely folded Yukata's for him to wear later. Having decided to spoil their brother a little while they were here with enough Yen to spare. Both were making their way to the docks. Kyomi and Setsuna had quite the ship prepared to bring them out to sea and out of this place. Where he came from, fishing was the main source of food for the village, so they built ships capable of lasting at sea, and even to travel. Everyone had a ship and though Makoto had no idea where his ship was anymore, he was glad that both brothers had used their father's to come and get him. The ship was large, with a dragon head guarding the ship at the front. A huge sail, and plenty of room on it for the long travel back.

Makoto was giving one last glance behind him, before he went to board the ship and leave it all behind. Though with one breeze, he caught the scent of something familiar and quickly turned again. Then, he saw him, at the docks as well stepping towards the ship. There he was, why? Makoto wasn't sure. Though he turned and furrowed his eyebrows to the demon Lord, whom stopped and simply stared at Makoto was if waiting for him to say something first.

Setsuna and Kyomi though both caught on quickly: "Is that the bastard!" Makoto though glared when he saw that Sesshoumaru was once again keeping to himself, and refused to let him know just why he came: "Go away! You don't have to deal with me anymore! You don't even need to say goodbye! My brothers are here for me and I won't be in your hair anymore!" As Makoto turned to leave, Sesshoumaru took a step forward and used his fur pelt to wrap it around Makoto and tug him close against him before the cat demon could board. That was enough of this game! If Makoto wanted him to come clear then fine, but he was an idiot for not noticing in the first place. Though Makoto's brothers were ready to leap at the demon to protect their brother, both stopped when they saw no harm was intended to their younger brother, and the demon was simply holding their brother in his arms, closely.

And Makoto wasn't squirming either. Still shaken by the sudden gesture that made him go from a few feet away back into the bittersweet arms the other had. He buried his face into the others chest and frowned... When silence still followed, he wondered if he should just squirm away, but a cold voice, in a whisper, far too low for anyone but them to hear, he finally whispered it: "Don't go..." Makoto's heart burst and tears once again began streaming down his face, though he quickly wrapped his arms around the others waist and buried his face in his chest: "I won't, as long as you don't want me too..." He sobbed lightly, his fingers grasping onto the back of the others attire, both simply embracing one another gently. So many questions running through Sesshoumaru's mind, but all were silenced as all he knew, was he was glad to have the cat demon back in his arms.

He gently picked up Makoto, holding him bridal style against him, and slowly he turned around and began to step away from the docks. Setsuna and Kyomi who had only been watching decided that maybe it was better this way. Though they still were worried for their younger brother, as long as he could stay with the demon Lord, he'd remain alive, and that gave him a chance at that happiness which he craved: "OI! BREAK HIS HEART AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE! GOT IT!" He called out to the demon Lord, before Kyomi added on: "MAKOTO! If you need us we'll be around!" So it was clear now, that the brothers would need to find a place to stay so they could stay near their brother until they were sure everything was fine.

Makoto, whom was pleased to be close to his mate again, and to know Sesshoumaru didn't want him to leave after all. He assumed there might be a chance, and all of this would turn out, maybe Sesshoumaru would manage to love him. He gave a light content sigh, his eyes gently closing while the other carried him over to where Rin and Jaken were to remain, though while Sesshoumaru would have let him down to walk over to the two, he simply carried him over to the two. Rin obviously catching hint of the two while Jaken was in pure denial: "L-Lord Ses-Sesshoumaru! Holding Ma..." Rin cut off the stuttering Imp, giggling and running over to the two: "I'm so glad you're back, where have you been Makoto! And that beautiful Kimono, where did you get it!" Makoto blushed and smiled, quite awkward with being so openly affectionate with the demon Lord, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem like he was to let go of him, but he didn't fight it, in a sense, he was glad it was all coming together and making sense for him. And it was clear he wasn't going to have a miserable life after all.

He smiled over to Rin: "My brothers visited and decided to get me new clothes." He left out the rest, which seemed to please Rin as the girl giggled and followed it with a thousand questions. Opposed to Jaken whom was ranting and raving about their demon Lord's arm having returned, just now realizing it. Though no one paid any heed to him.

Instead, all decided to take it easy for the day. When Makoto was finally aloud to move, he proceeded to go pick flowers with Rin and catch some fish for dinner. He fed Rin, Jaken and himself, pleased to find his appetite returned and he managed to wolf down two whole fish instead of just one, or the slight piece he had only been managing to take down for the past two days. Full and content, he settled down to chit chat with Rin for the rest of the afternoon while Sesshoumaru patrolled the area as he always did. And when the demon Lord returned for the night, he let the other go and settle in area not too far off, where he proceeded to put Rin to bed and come join him as he did before.

Settling in for the night, he curled himself up close against the demon Lord. And as he did every other night, fell asleep and waited to give in to a new day. Sesshoumaru whom had also found peace again didn't take too long to slip into a deep sleep while holding the little kitten in both of his arms. Enjoying the returned sound of the others purring and the feeling of his kneading hands. Though he wasn't aware of how he truly felt for the cat demon, he knew he didn't want him to leave again, and wasn't ready to give him up to anyone else. He didn't want to break the bond, though was he ready to admit the word love to himself? His pride wouldn't allow it even if it was clear in his face.

Or so he liked to believe, though despite it all, his arms held the other protectively, and he was once again finding that peaceful sleep.

[[Bah, I think the next chapter is just going to be a HUGE Lemon, because I want it to be before Makoto becomes too big to do anything and then I'll be avoiding Lemons for the following chapters 3~! What do you guys think? Is everything going good up to date? Am I rushing things too much? Does it seem Legit or way Sesshoumaru OOC? I'm trying to capture his attitude as much as possible but it's kind of...hard? /

Anyways, just let me know how it's going.

By the way, if you want to listen to the song the brothers are singing. Look up:

Gakupo Kaito Len Dreaming little bird

It should be the first video that pops up on youtube. It's a beautiful song, and I picture Makoto with Len's voice. 3~!]]


	6. Real me

Chapter 6: Real me

_within the heat of passion's war.  
Lust is spilled upon the floor.  
Staining red the wasted metaphor. _

"Alright...So...1...

2...

3!"

With a deep breath in, he hopped forward right into the freezing cold water of the pond. Of course he made sure to jump in enough so even his head would get under water. But as he resurfaced, he gasped for air and held himself back from screaming, tensing all over and shivering at the freezing cold water around his figure. Though he knew the only way to get over that was to swim about the water, which he did, until he was accustomed to the cold water and was able to start bathing.

It's been about another month since his brothers had come and decided to stay in Japan... Just in case something went wrong and Makoto wanted to return to their home, they'd be able to bring him back and wouldn't need to wait on a letter. Besides, they found it cozy here, especially since they found a rather nice home in a human village... After lying that they were protective spirits.

How like his brothers...

Makoto swam over to a pile of rocks on the edge of the pond, where he had placed his soaps and shampoo, all made from the herbs and ingredients he had found on their travels while running around the woods. He knew what he needed to make decent soaps and shampoo's, which smelt good and would keep him clean. Remaining clean was quite a necessity in his village, so his kind had developed great methods to make soaps and shampoo's to keep clean and smelling lovely. This time, Makoto had been able to make soap which smelt like valley flowers as well as matching shampoo. Though Rin, Jaken and Sesshoumaru had no idea what he was doing, if his creation worked out well, he'd try and introduce it to them. It's not like they smelt...exception for Jaken, but he loved the feeling you got after a nice bath, and he was sure they'd appreciate it as well.

Lathering up his hair, he sighed happily while his fingers scratched through the mismatched strands, his claws massaging his scalp and fur. He also applied the shampoo to his tail, rubbing along the fur there to make sure it was all nice and lathered up, before returning to his hair and ears to make sure he didn't miss any spots. Then he swam into the deeper end of the water to rinse himself off, returned to the rocks, then went for the soap. He lathered himself up nicely from face to toes, rinsed once again, though paused when his hands ran over his stomach and he began to see the faint signs of stretch marks appearing on his stomach from the skin stretching.

His eyes lowered down to observe the stomach, you really needed to look closely of course to notice the skin stretching and slight signs of the stretch marks. But he was getting there, at 5 months it'd be sure he'd be showing, and now that he was approaching that mark, he felt a wave of nausea and grew nervous...What would he do?

For how long could he hide this?

He ran his hands over his stomach though, a little smile appearing on his face nonetheless. He wondered what he or she would look like, would it be a he or a she? What would it be like? Was he ready for this? He was sure... Though he was nervous and doubting himself, he was sure instincts would kick in just fine, and he'd do great as a mother. Though...Sesshoumaru slid back into his mind and he grew worried once again. Would he agree? Would he even bother and show himself as a father? Would it shatter all the work he's done on getting him to see him as an equal?

Slowly, Sesshoumaru was starting to open up to him. He managed to hold a conversation with the demon for sometime before the other managed to fall asleep a few nights before. Which to him was a huge accomplishment since the demon never did try and carry a conversation with him before. Though it was small talk, about knowing more about him, it was still a lot more then he could ask for in such short time. The demon was also becoming more tender, petting him and nuzzling him until Makoto would fall asleep. He still felt like he was walking on eggshells around him though, since that cold and emotionless look never seemed to fade.

Oh well...

He put his small bottles back into the wooden basket, humming to himself as he rung out his hair and got ready to step out. That was until he felt two arms slide around his waist and tensed, almost dropping the wooden basket he had been clinging onto. If it wasn't for the familiar scent, he would've probably spun around to send quite the punch in the attackers direction either. Though he knew the scent really well and was more startled that he'd been as bold as to sneak up on him.

"Rin and Jaken are asleep." He knew what that meant. Though as the days passed he wondered if the demon Lord only felt for him because of his skyrocketing sex drive... Or if he sincerely began to see him as somewhat of an equal. He had to admit, he wasn't complaining, but he also wanted the demon Lord to see around this as to love him for him. Though his worries went out the window as the demon Lord began to massage his chest and tease his nipples. Though his chest wasn't to grow and he wouldn't provide milk, it didn't mean his body didn't want to torture him and make his chest hurt from pregnancy despite the lack of a change. It felt good, for the other to simply massage and tease him, but, it still drove him up the wall and made his body lust for the others.

Pressed up against the others chest, still damp all over from his bath and completely bare. He gave soft whimpers and shudders in pleasure, gasping and feeling his member jump to life from even but the smallest bit of attention from the other. He was very virile, though he was indeed deflowered by the demon lord, it didn't mean in quiet times where he was alone at night, he didn't explore his own body for when the time did come. He tilted his head up and licked along his mates neck while the other continued to torment his body. Though when the other picked him up then pinned him on the soft forest floor, ready to jump right to the end as always. He didn't want to end it so early... Though the demon Lord had him pinned, biting and nibbling over the mark on his neck. He purred and arched his back, before catching the demon Lord off guard and shoving him off, switching spots with him on top. His tail flicked about as he leaned down and nipped at the others ear: "Not so soon..." He licked along the ear before placing his hands on the others wrist, and roots from the ground pinned the demon Lord's wrists to the floor. Which of course got him a disapproving growl and the demon Lord got quite agitated.

He needed to get to work fast.

Sesshoumaru, though quite aroused by his little kitten's advances, wouldn't admit it. He had been caught off guard when the other pinned him to the ground, even more with his little trick. He could get out of this no problem. And would make sure too... Though feeling his armour get removed and the trailing kisses down his chest. He was curious on just what the kitten wanted to do to him so bad that he tried every single time they ever did anything... He had a hard time believing he deflowered the kitten at all with his knowledge. Chills ran up his spine and his muscles rippled under every kiss and tickle of the others tongue, until finally the problem was reached and a warm wave of pleasure ran up his body when the kitten took him in his mouth, and lowered him down into his throat.

It was no surprise that he was well endowed, and this was indeed Makoto's first time attempting this, but he was pleased to find out gag reflexes weren't going to be a problem for him. As he slid the other in, he raised his head up until he reached the crown of his mate's member before lowering him entirely back into his mouth, tail swaying right and left. Pleased to feel his mate tense and hear his breathing growing heavier with the attention. He enjoyed it, just as he thought. Though he heard the roots rip soon after, worry washed over him as he feared the other would strike him. He had been attempting to make advances like this since the third time they had been together, and each time. Sesshoumaru would tug at his hair and force him to raise back up on him so they could finish.

He knew Sesshoumaru liked being on top, pride wouldn't let him fall to the bottom and Makoto was fine with that, he feared he wouldn't bring much pleasure if he was to top anyone, he was far from being well endowed... Not microscopic, but his size was proportionate to his body.

Sticking his tongue out to lick along the length, he felt Sesshoumaru's hand rest on his head and this made him purr in delight...So he did enjoy it enough to let him continue. This pleased him, he was doing a good job at pleasuring his mate! He took the other back into his mouth, relaxing his jaw and throat to bring the other in as far as possible. Eyes clouded over in lust as he felt himself growing warmer and harder from simply pleasuring the other. And even more when he heard his mate grunt and groan in pleasure, this was enough to make his member jolt in pleasure and make him moan, his usually oh so silent lover was enjoying it this much? He shuddered in delight, his body tensing though he forced himself to wait, despite his begging body.

He wondered if his kitten would ever run out of surprises for him. His fingers curling and tugging at his mate's hair though he didn't do it to remove the other, not at all. The pleasure was unbearable, though he could hold on really well, despite his mate's purring making him vibrate, and that skilled mouth trying to work him to a climax. His growls were caught in his throat as he tilted his head back and thrusting his hips upwards with every suck. He though managed to open his eyes and watch his kitten, a mutter escaping his lips: "Do you enjoy doing this?" Curious as to where he picked up on such tricks, he decided that question would come later.

At the question, Makoto opened his eyes and he pulled back, nuzzling up the member, a mischievous smile plastered on his face: "Of course, I _love_ doing this, pleasuring my mate..." He licked from the base up, nuzzling along the length again, his hand stroking him gently: "Tasting you, hearing you..." the lust was thick in his voice, and his eyes were obviously clouded over as he stared up longingly at his beautiful mate. And he didn't fail to catch onto the lust either, Sesshoumaru could see and hear him and that was enough for a jolt of pleasure to awake in him again, and he was losing control. He wanted to pin him down and take him right away, and would've if Makoto didn't get back to sucking him off right after.

It wasn't long after that he couldn't take it anymore, the pressure building up in him maximized and with a white light and final grasp at pleasure. He tugged on Makoto's hair fully and his body tensed and jolted up. He ejected his seeds up in the others mouth, and Makoto had no problem taking it all and swallowing his mate's taste, even licking the tip clean afterwards. He purred in delight at his own work, and Sesshoumaru took no time on recovering, but once again Makoto was one step ahead of him, straddling him and licking his chest and nipping.

Needless to say he was fascinated with the little creature on top of him, it was clear to him now he had no need to hold back on the creature and it pleased him quite a bit. His lustful look as he sought out more of him jolted him right back to life, the creature before him almost glowing in the moonlight, still damp hair sticking to his face and figure while he straddled him with half lidded seductive eyes. He was so frail and petite, it was a wonder where he got such a monstrous sexual appetite. Not that he complained, he quite enjoyed the thought that this creature was his to possess for as long as he lived.

And he quite enjoyed feeding Makoto's hunger.

The cat demon felt the other awake again and smiled, he was doing quite the good job at training his mate's body. He assumed the demon had been too prideful to mate before, so to know he was Sesshoumaru's one and only pleased him quite a bit, and he'd make sure he'd be enough to feed the growing appetite he was working on his mate. He lowered himself onto the waiting member and shuddered in delight, his body quite use to the size already, though it was perfect. It took no work for the member to find that sweet spot which drove him nuts. His hips took no time on getting to work, moving his body up and down on the member in a steady rhythm at first, until he felt the pleasure building at the pit of his stomach, and drive him insane. His claws dug into his mate's stomach, and his mind spun in delight.

Feeling the others claws dig into his hips only made him move faster, and helped him fall off the edge... It wasn't long until he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't able to hold on, as much as he had wished to release at the same time as his beloved, he warned the other with a quick: "I won't last..." But Sesshoumaru urged the other to continue by thrusting up into him right against that spot. A few more hits and he was done, releasing all over the others stomach.

Though as he did, he felt the other shift and pin him to the ground, his knees grasping onto the others rib cage, both arms supporting his mate above him. He felt the other start up in the same rhythm they had left off which quickly brought his appetite back. He knew very well that the second time always felt the best, and even more that he wasn't doing it alone to himself, but with someone as gifted as the demon Lord over him. It was amazing, and he was drowning in a sea of pleasure in no time. His arms clung onto the others neck, and he could feel Sesshoumaru biting and sucking at his neck on the opposite side of the mark, leaving a mark of his own there on his porcelain skin. Tears streamed down his face in pleasure, no it didn't hurt, no he wasn't scared, it was a reaction he had to over-powering pleasure. His body was covered in sweat, and with every thrust he let out a loud moan in the night. Even Sesshoumaru, was starting to grunt and pant to the pleasure.

There was a few more thrusts before he needed to warn the other again: "Ses-s—I..." Unable to find his voice, he gasped for air and kept on rocking his hips with every thrust: "Go ahead..." The others cool and cold voice echoed in his ear and he let himself once again sink into the pleasure, shuddering and twitching as he released all over his own stomach this time. And he felt his mate tense and with a low growl, release inside of him as well. Which made him shudder and purr in delight, his claws finally sliding themselves from inside his mate's skin.

Panting and staring up to his mate with half lidded eyes, he leaned up and licked along the others cheek. Purring inside the others ear until Sesshoumaru slid himself out from inside of him. Though Makoto was sure this was going to be the end for the night, he was surprised to feel himself get flipped over onto his stomach and re-penetrated, on his hands and knees before the other, he let out another loud scream and it wasn't long before he was once again drowning in pleasure with his beloved.

It was only when the morning birds began to sing that the mated couple had enough for the night. Makoto sticky from sweat and body fluids was comfortably curled against the taller demon, purring loudly in delight while Sesshoumaru laid there, face tucked into the palm of his hand as he also laid there completely nude in his glory. On his side with his free hand gently stroking over the figure before him. Eyes studying his mates form while the other rested, that was when he noticed the stretch marks forming over the others stomach and sides, and his finger gently trailed along one of the more visible marks...Wondering if his mate had been over eating for a reason. Once again, the thought of pregnancy was probably one of the last options on his list. But he assumed that Makoto had been starved previously and the re-introduction of food was what caused the morning sickness and probably the lack of weight on him. Which was fine by him, since Makoto was almost sickly thin in his opinion, a bit more weight on him would keep him healthy and he wasn't going to protest.

Makoto though, felt the other tracing over the marks and his heart jumped. His eyes quickly shot up to watch the other as he trailed his finger over the markings. But no questions or even a change in his expression came, which almost made him yell at the other since he wanted at least some hint as to know what he was thinking! But Sesshoumaru only sat up and picked him up, bringing him over to the water to obviously bathe before they went and got at least a little rest til morning when they'd once again be on their way.

But Makoto had something else in mind, though it pained him terribly...He couldn't stay here, he knew this... Sesshoumaru was starting to notice a change, and if he hadn't figured it out already he would sooner or later. And it would be wise for him to tell him... He was scared, he didn't want to lose what they already had... Nor did he want to lose the child, he couldn't build up the courage to tell him though...What if he abandoned him? What if he grew cold and distant again... What if...

It was just so much to lose. And he had no one supporting him in all of this, he needed to seek his brothers for advice, he'd tell them first, and see what they thought would be the best for him. With a little sigh, he sat up and glanced up to Sesshoumaru, whom was watching him in return, a little smile crossed his lips at this, though it soon faded as he realized he'd probably need to part from Sesshoumaru for a bit during that time... But, it was for the best right: "Sesshoumaru...I... Need to ask you something." The demon lord blinked though that was about the extent of the surprise, he ran his hand up Makoto's back which made him shudder in delight...His back was in so much pain he wondered if he'd even be able to walk tomorrow, but, he wasn't going to let that show: "Mmm... I was wondering- if it'd be alright for me to go spend sometime with my brothers." Sesshoumaru paused his motion and his gaze grew colder. He wanted to leave him, what for?: "Why?" The dog demon asked coldly, and Makoto jumped.

"I... My father passed away, and though I hardly cared for the man- since he never approved of me. I was wondering if they'd bring me back so I could gather my things and maybe even grab my inheritance from his death. I want some souvenirs of my mother that me and my brother have kept hidden from him, since not long after her death he began to sell all of her jewlery, and it was all we had to remember her by. I will come back as soon as I can and I promise, I won't leave you..." Since this wasn't the full truth, it didn't sound like a lie, but Sesshoumaru could still feel that the cat demon was hiding something from him. He was unsure of what to think, he wanted to cage him and say he wasn't aloud to leave, but, then, what good would come of it? He said he'd return after all...

"Do as you please..."

At this, Makoto could see that Sesshoumaru was irritated and tears stung at his eyes, he didn't want to leave, and to know he irritated the other with this, it made his heart break and he sat there, staring up at the other: "You're upset.." And Sesshoumaru ignored the kitten which confirmed that indeed, he wasn't pleased to know Makoto was going to leave him for sometime...

He'd get over it...

Not long after, they got out from the spring and dried off, got dressed, and Sesshoumaru brought Makoto with him to rest. Sleep carried them away in no time, and when the morning came, Makoto slid off to say his goodbye to Rin and Jaken, then proceeded to attempt and say his farewells to Sesshoumaru and convince him that he'd return... All he got was the cold shoulder from the demon Lord, which upset him but since Sesshoumaru told him to 'do as he pleased' he took off afterwards.

And headed to where his brothers mentioned they'd be located, and he could ask for their advice.

[[Bah, once again, this is a night that I feel inspired to take a huge bite out of his fanfic and write as much as possible. I'm on a time limit since I need to get working on my project, but I really want to write as much of this fanfic as possible tonight, so that I can get some work done tomorrow XD.

It's only midnight here, and I slept all day so maybe I can get a lot done, and then work on my project later.

This is so much more entertaining though...

At Sprite: Oh ho ho~ Nice to know I'm treating you like a Queen my queen, though I don't think I'll be able to write as much as I want tonight, I do want to finish this fanfic soon though before I lose interest and it goes to gathering dust like the rest of my stories...Ugh.

Ah! The Myoga idea is great! I could see the flea just hop over to Sesshoumaru all like **BLURTS EVERYTHING OUT!** Oh that'd be awesome. Kukuku! I can't wait -Grins-

Oh and for the stories, Harry potter pl0x! -Bias, and not much of a Naruto fan X3-. ]]


	7. Truth

Chapter 7: Truth

_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violins  
just run with me through rows of speeding cars. _

It was nostalgic to see his brothers coming towards him, he was even more glad to know he didn't need to go over-sea since his brother had already arrived with all of Makoto's inheritance, as well as the jewelry he wanted, specifically, a necklace she always wore around her neck since she assumed it to be a good luck charm.

It was now his, and he wanted to wear it proudly.

Though his brothers knew better, they wondered just why Makoto had returned to them, especially in this small village, and so Makoto sighed and glanced over to his brothers with a guilty look: "Can we sit down for tea, there's something I need to tell the both of you, and need your opinion on..." Both older brothers glanced to one another though nodded and sat down, while Makoto prepared tea for all of them. He often enough ran his hand over his stomach as he worked. His back was killing him, and even more his stomach now. It wasn't a sickening feeling, but more of an annoying stretched feeling, which was even worst, since he knew what it meant.

He sighed and returned with the tea pot, and poured tea for all of them before sitting down. And Setsuna, the orange furred brother blinked his orange eyes and tilted his head: "Well?" Kyomi though, was simply enjoying the tea, while Makoto took a deep breath and muttered, loud enough for both brothers to hardly ear: "I...I'm with child..." Kyomi almost spat out his tea right there and Setsuna's eyes widened: "Wait, with that beast of a demon! Does he know!" Makoto frowned and glared over to his brother: "You don't even know him! He's... He's my mate, so I learned to see the best sides of him and he's not much of a monster...A little anti-social, but he's been real kind to me since that time." He frowned and shook his head: "But he doesn't know, and I don't want him to find out if it's going to cause him to return to step one of our relationship. I need your help, this is so sudden and quick, I'm scared of how he'll react..."

Setsuna and Kyomi paused, staring at their youngest brother with a concerned look, though both soon glanced to one another, and Setsuna was the one to speak up: "I guess I understand, maybe it'd be best if you stay with us until you give birth?" Makoto blinked and peered from his cup up to his brother: "As in?"

Setsuna nodded as the other beckoned, and he continued: "Stay here with us, when ever you feel like you're ready to let him know, we'll bring you over to him and stand guard while you explain, if that doesn't come and you find it best to stay with us completely, then we'll take the child from you and find someone who's willing to raise it. We know if you're torn from him, you won't be able to live, and though it'll be hard, we treasure your life, and I'm sure someone would be pleased to take care of him as much as you want it to be your responsibility... We have to face the facts, trust your instincts, if you feel he can't know, then do you really want to risk it?"

Makoto teared up, though he really wanted to care for their unborn child, it was true...What if Sesshoumaru left him? It meant the demon Lord wasn't ready for a child, but the day might come when he was indeed ready and they'd be able to raise a child together. But for now, he wasn't ready to tell him, since he feared Sesshoumaru wouldn't be ready and he was scared to lose the progress they had already done. Though, the very thought of having to give away his first child tore him apart, did he really want to throw away his life?

Could he now that he was obviously in love with the Demon Lord?

It took Makoto all of his courage to agree with his brothers, and soon after the two older brothers were working on a bedroom for their brother to remain in while Makoto relaxed... Setsuna and Kyomi didn't want him doing any work. And Makoto did enjoy the idea of simply laying around, since he was use to walking every day when travelling with Sesshoumaru and the group. Though, he couldn't say he didn't miss them, as the days passed and he had a hard time finding sleep without the demon Lord close. He missed the feeling of being safe, of having no worry, and that peace of mind he felt when ever he was close to the demon Lord.

Remaining in the village wasn't so bad though, as days passed he got to meet the villagers and catch up on how his brothers were, both were still single though neither were really looking for a mate anytime soon. Typical of his brothers, since they both enjoyed the great adventures over the settled life indoors.

Months went by like weeks, and before he knew it, his stomach was more then obvious through his kimono, and his movements were limited because of his weight, he was far too big to only be carrying one child.

"That's going to be twins at least!" Setsuna was rubbing his hands over his younger brothers stomach, feeling the movements under the flesh, and Makoto laughed nervously, to know for a first litter he was going to carry twins, he closed his eyes and sighed. After so much work, he wondered if he'd be able to let go of them at all... He moved his hand along with Setsuna's, his brother chuckling and cooing to his stomach at the children just waiting to be born. About another month... Was when he was due. He felt the symptoms of pregnancy at it's max, morning sickness and sickness when ever the children kicked where they shouldn't. He also had gotten cravings for strange food mixes and ate enough to feed both children and himself. He was also grumpier and a lot more emotional then usual, having broken down in fits multiple times to see his beloved, though Setsuna and Kyomi knew better.

"You know, we need to find a priestess of some sort to help us, though we know how to help you when the babies come...I'm not really comfortable with it." Setsuna muttered, and Kyomi agreed with his brother: "Me neither, it's our first time and we only know it because the villagers thought it'd be a good idea for us to learn... So we know what to do when you do end up being mated and ready for a child." Makoto, whom had been laying on his futon, rubbing his stomach with both hands, blinked over to his brothers whom were sitting beside him simply enjoying the comfort of one another: "A priestess, how will she help?"

Kyomi, whom was at his turn to rub the stomach and feel the strong kicks from the twins, chuckled and glanced over to his brother: "She'll be of good hand if something goes wrong, since they're experienced in healing arts, it'll be a double chance in case... And make us feel more at ease so we're not a nervous wreck." Both glanced to one another and chuckled, and Makoto smiled and nodded. If it helped them feel more at ease then how could they go wrong bringing a priestess into the picture. He slowly sat up, even that was an issue for him at this time, making him worry for how much more he'd grow in the next few weeks... If he could even grow any bigger!

After researching around the village, Setsuna and Kyomi heard of a great priestess living on the other side of the western lands. Kyomi and Setsuna... Despite the travel, thought it'd be a great idea to remain there until the child was born, and make new contacts for the future.

It wasn't long after that all three were off, and travelling towards the village in hopes of getting some assistance, with bags full of Yen to pay for the service, and hopefully get the best care while their brother was going through his first experience giving birth. When Makoto was born, priests lavished their family in fortune, which got to his fathers head, while he should have lavished Makoto, instead, he saw Makoto as a burden and hated the child with a passion. He loved the money but hated the child since all he cared for, was that his name was passed on. His pride remained in his long line of sons, 6 boys, though one would never carry his name. It was because of him that the name Setsuya wouldn't be carried through 6 future generations. But only five...

And it was because of that, that Makoto forgot the name Setsuya completely.

Priests encouraged Kyomi and Setsuna, whom loved their younger brother deeply, to learn how to help their brother once his time came to carry...Though it was only a rumour that Makoto might be able to bare children, it was still something they needed to learn. To cut the stomach open and retrieve the children without hurting Makoto or killing him. Since if he could carry, it was still impossible for a male to give birth as a woman would, and in fact...It would probably kill him if no one knew how to assist him.

Kyomi and Setsuna were both convinced that it was possible for Makoto to carry, they loved the idea of being uncles to Makoto's children, and so took the training seriously for most of their lives, being re-taught multiple times in case they forgot. And now was the time for them to put it to the test, though even now, they didn't feel ready for something so important to Makoto.

A few days later, they made it to the village, Setsuna and Kyomi helping Makoto off the horse they had been riding. All were greeted by an elderly looking woman with only one eye, as well as a younger looking priestess with a half demon following. Kagome and Kaede took no time to recognize the cat demon they had attempted to save quite sometime back, known to be Sesshoumaru's mate: "It's so nice to see you're alright!" Kagome was the one who was first in cheering, and Makoto glanced around to his brothers to see both were confused, and the priestess was addressing him. He pointed to himself and then raised a thinly shaped eyebrow: "I beg your pardon?" Makoto blinked some, and Kagome paused for a second before realizing...Makoto was gravely ill and probably didn't remember his stay with them: "Ah... We attempted to save you when we found you passed out in the woods, Sesshoumaru didn't bind properly with you, so you were being poisoned. It was me and InuYasha who found you. So are you two alright together?" She paused again when she realized something...She didn't even know his name: "Oh how rude of me, my name's Kagome, and this is InuYasha, Kaede, we were all here taking care of you, along with Sango and Miroku who you'll meet soon enough...And your name?"

Makoto smiled at the rather kind girl, already feeling comfortable in this village: "I'm Makoto, and these are my brothers Setsuna and Kyomi...Actually, since you know Sesshoumaru I'm a lot more at ease...Since it's because of him that I'm here, I'm carrying his child... And also hiding from him because of it." Taken aback, InuYasha was the one to outburst: "You're carrying his pup! What the... It wasn't enough that you already MATED with the bastard!" Kagome took no time in silencing the ranting and raving InuYasha, shoving her hands on his mouth before laughing nervously: "Hehe...How about we discuss this over some tea?" Kaede nodded: "Aye, this is an issue indeed, and excuse InuYasha, Sesshoumaru's his...brother." It was then Makoto's turn to get startled at the news...His brother? Makoto never pondered on Sesshoumaru's family before, since he was so cold and head strong, his origins never seemed to matter when in his presence. He placed his hand over his stomach and gently rubbed over the swollen bit, his eyes staring over to InuYasha before glancing over to the older woman and Kagome.

Setsuna and Kyomi frowned, glancing down to Makoto: "Are you alright?" Both were rather concerned for their brother and how he felt about being in presence of Sesshoumaru's family. Makoto though nodded to the two, InuYasha didn't seem like he cared for his brother, and so, maybe he'd be at his safest here. He followed the two into the old looking cabin, sitting with the Priestesses and InuYasha, as he explained his situation to the lot of them and why he was here, for his brothers.

Kaede and Kagome both seemed pleased with the offer: "Yee need not worry about the money, we'll give these services for free...Though... Maybe informing Sesshoumaru about this would be a good idea." Kagome glanced over to Kaede and nodded: "I'm sure you want to raise your children, and maybe Sesshoumaru won't take it as bad as you think. He takes really good care of Rin, maybe he has a fatherly instinct already set, you're thinking too deeply into it, and what's the worst that could happen." Setsuna frowned and was the one to answer Kagome for Makoto: "He could die, if you're wrong, and he ends up abandoning Makoto for being able to carry children, Makoto will be the one to die, even if he did come and pick up Makoto when he found out he didn't bond right, and also came to retrieve him from us... Makoto's male, what if he enjoys the idea of being someone who can't get pregnant? We don't know... And Makoto's life is on the line, as long as he feels that he shouldn't tell Sesshoumaru, it's best we trust his instinct..." Kagome glared, arguing the point:

"But what if Sesshoumaru ends up abandoning him because he's hiding something! I'm sure he won't be pleased to know Makoto ran from him and didn't tell him he was carrying his child, he's protective, we've all seen it with Rin!"

Makoto, as the argument carried on being thrown between his brothers and Kagome and her group. He frowned and found out that maybe he did indeed do a big mistake, but...: "I'm here now, what's done is done, maybe I did do a mistake, but wouldn't it be worst if I returned now to tell him why I really ran away? Not to mention, this stress isn't good for me, please...Let's all just calm down...Please?" Setsuna and Kyomi stared to their brother, before glancing back to Kaede and Kagome, InuYasha simply ignoring the whole situation as he was still sinking in the idea that he was going to be an uncle soon. Kagome sighed and nodded: "Sorry... You're right."

Kagome and Kaede then proceeded to slave work InuYasha into getting a hut ready for Makoto and his brothers, which was located right beside Kaede's home, and behind Kagome and InuYasha's home. Since both were married now, and Kagome remained in the Feudal era as Kikyo's replacement. They had a home of their own. InuYasha complained quite a bit, but the house got done, and the half demon was able to relax in a tree not too far away from the village.

It was then, that their whole plan went to hell. Myoga, whom only came by to visit once in a while now, found itself to InuYasha's shoulder and took no time in making himself known: "Master InuYasha, long time no see, why the long face!" InuYasha's golden eyes glared over to the flea located on his shoulder. He huffed, then turned his nose up: "I'm exhausted! After preparing a house for Sesshoumaru's new mate!" Myoga, startled by the news, was taken aback: "Mate! Your brother's mated!" InuYasha growled: "Yeah, and he's here with his unborn child! I'm not ready to be a damn uncle!" Myoga followed with another outburst: "And with child! That's wonderful news! I need to congratulate him!"

DAMN HIS BIG MOUTH! Before InuYasha could stop the flea he was already gone and bouncing away, which made him jump and attempt to chase the flea: "Wait! Myoga! You can't!" Aaaannndddddd he lost him! "MYYYOOOGGAAAA!" He yelled out into the woods and there was no answer, the flea had darted off before he knew it and now he was in a SHIT load of trouble.

Sesshoumaru was going to find out, and that meant Makoto's whole plan was foiled. He groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead, guessing that keeping quiet about all of this would be the best bet or Kagome would rip his head off in seconds time.

He just hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't believe the flea...

[[STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!...

Which I will finish tonight...Again! Lol! I have a great idea for it and I need to write it!

At Sprite: Nope! Actually expect at least three chapters from me tonight! I'm in a huge writing mood and can catch up on my project later on tonight.

Actually, I'm long done with school. I'm working on a manga while also working on this fanfic. I might even turn this work into a doujinshi if it captures enough attention later on. Since I DO love this story and how it's turning out. Hehe...

Glad you liked the Lemon, muahaha!

That's a lot of stories, oh well, the time will come when you'll manage to gather the inspiration to finish a story. So far, I have good vibes from this story, as long as I keep my interest in it I should be able to finish it off. Though I need to get around to skipping over to your profile and read some of your stories. I'm just kind of overwhelmed with everything. Over the weekend I went to a convention and right now I don't want to lose my string of inspiration. Maybe when I have the time to relax I'll wrap myself in a blanket and read over your stories hun.

Have fun with the one shot~! Let me know when it's up!]]


	8. Forgive me

[[HURRAY FOR THIS NOW BEING MY LONGEST STORY EVER WRITTEN! -Does a little dance, poppers, gets drunk, passes out.- ]]

Chapter 7: Forgive me

_We kill the lights_ _And put on a show_ _It's all a lie_ _But you'd never know_ _The star will shine_ _And then it will fall_ _And you will forget it all _ "Is it just me, or is Lord Sesshoumaru moping?" Rin had been watching the rather...gloomier then usual demon Lord sitting off in the distance. Makoto had gone missing for quite sometime, and ever since then Sesshoumaru had been...Well...Strange. He never spoke, and always seemed to be gazing off in the distance- more often then usual anyways. Rin had even caught him sighing sometimes, which was an obvious sign that something was wrong, but neither Jaken or Rin risked getting close to the demon Lord and talking to him about it. So, Rin was currently working on a flower crown for him in attempts to cheer him up. And Jaken was in denial- as usual. "Of course he isn't!" Now, it was winter in most parts of Japan, but in this particular part it never snowed, and had some flowers that grew all year long which was what Rin was currently working with. Making a full flower crown the same way Makoto had taught her too, she stood and wandered over to the demon Lord who was currently sitting not too far off, away from the group, simply staring off in the distance. Sesshoumaru hated this... The cat demon had promised to return but months passed and he had no idea where the cat demon was located anymore. He couldn't feel him, and though he wanted to forget, it was obvious now that what he feels towards the cat demon was much stronger then anything he ever felt for anyone. He missed him, his face and voice plagued his mind, and when he slept, all dreams returned to the beautiful cat demon he was mated with. Though the cat demon was weak, and he never thought he could feel this way for such a creature, he did... The mischievous cat demon won his way inside of him, and now he was gone... Though this would have meant for him to simply get over it and walk off, he couldn't, he couldn't shake the cat demon from his mind and it irritate him. When, when did he grow so attached to the small creature? And in such a short period of time. He wondered what had caused the cat demon to leave so suddenly... Where was he? And though he was looking for the creature, there was no hints on where he was located. Tonight, he might leave to find his home town and get news of where the creature was. Little did he know, the answer was already on his way. After getting crowned by Rin whom was obviously noticing something odd about him. He took no time in removing the crown and putting it aside: "Rin I have no time for your games..." Rin though, unconvinced since Sesshoumaru was simply sitting around...What could he be so busy at doing sitting? She shrugged and hurried off, and it was then that Sesshoumaru heard a voice that though irritated him, made him wonder what the cowardly flea was doing so close to him. Usually the creature avoided him like the plague, though at the words that escaped his carrot nose: "Lord Sesshoumaru! I've heard from InuYasha of the wonderful news! Congratulations on your first child!" No words could escape the dog demon for sometime as he simply stared off in the distance, his pupils dilating as everything came together... The stretch marks, strange eating habits and sickness in the morning...Was he a fool for not noticing! His lips parted in shock, and though he felt so many emotions wash over him at once, something that never happened before in his whole long life...Anger, joy, pain, worry and confusion. He assumed that taking his anger out on the cat demon wouldn't do right, if he had been less of a fool he would've put the pieces together. Makoto was already a strange male for being the female in a mated couple, and the Calico traits probably meant for a huge hormone imbalance. So Makoto was with InuYasha, the flea was more useful then he had ever been in his life. He flicked the flea off of his shoulder and took off through the sky's. Thankfully, he could easily get to that damn village, and also teach that mutt to know better then to conspire against him in situations as important as these. Back in the village, Miroku had put up a barrier just in case something other then a human tried to get into a village. It was clear that Makoto's pregnant scent attracted weaker demons into the village for them to settle into the child and kill the mother, so in case a stronger demon got the scent, he did his best to keep up a strong barrier and keep Makoto safe...And with the price the brothers offered, he couldn't resist, he needed to support Sango and his children after all. Makoto was more then grateful for all the hard work the villagers did for him during this rather frightening time. Both he and Sango had become great friends, and even greater friends with Kagome whom seemed to enjoy his different concoctions for soap and shampoo, which she missed so much from her time. Kagome's story was indeed interesting, she was from the future and a reincarnation of an old priestess? Though it was quite the tale, he enjoyed it quite a bit, though his brothers called bluff, he believed the priestess. It was dinner time now, and though Makoto wanted to eat, he was sure his unborn little devils weren't going to let him: "Ugh...Settle down you two, mother needs to eat." He laughed nervously, rubbing his hand over his stomach with a groan at the waves of nausea that washed over him every time the children kicked in different places in his stomach or squirmed oddly. He was huge, and the children had such strength, you could easily see the little foot shapes through his skin at each kick. Setsuna and Kyomi had made it a game to taunt the small ones through his stomach when ever Makoto tried to relax, both finding it quite entertaining to watch Makoto's stomach squirm around when they'd poke it. Even InuYasha was starting to digest the thought of being an uncle and had even adventured into feeling the two pups kick and squirm. Though one proved to be quite more active then the other he could feel. Though he thought nothing of it, since it simply meant one probably had more of Sesshoumaru's genetics then his own. Eventually, Makoto managed to get a few bites of the stew prepared by Kaede down, enough to keep some energy and settle down for the night. Though, it didn't seem like he was going to get even that blessing. As he finished his food, Miroku had been sitting at the front of the home, concentrating to keep the barrier up when suddenly, he felt it shatter and break. Sesshoumaru, had made it near the village when he saw the barrier, but that wasn't going to keep him from entering...No, such a weak barrier, he casually stepped through it, even as the spell dug into his skin and his eyes went blood red, claws and fangs lengthened. The more he stepped through the barrier, the more his traits changed and a growl escaped his chest... Then, the barrier broke, and Sesshoumaru...Whom looked like nothing just happened, continued to casually walk towards the village and get what he was looking for- his mate. "A demon got through the barrier!" He warned the others, and InuYasha leaped from the roof down: "Damn it, it's Sesshoumaru." Makoto dropped his bowl and he tensed, Kyomi and Setsuna following the half demon into the woods to protect his brother, while Miroku remained close and Kagome and Sango stayed to comfort the nervous Makoto: "It'll be alright..." What was going to happen? What was he going to say? Was he here too...No, no he couldn't think of that, none of them would let that happen. Sesshoumaru though could smell his brother coming close along with Makoto's brothers. He didn't have time to deal with them, though it was sure they assumed he was here to bring Makoto harm, he wasn't...But he wasn't here to explain himself either, Makoto was his every right and they had no business getting in his way. He glared up to his brother when the half demon came to attack him: "Get away from here!" With Tetsusaiga in hands, he tried to swing it at his brother whom simply jumped out of the way, brought a hand up to his pelt and quickly dodged the other two brothers whom attempted to swing at him also. The entire walk there was a dodging game, other then punching his brother out of the way and using his whip to knock both brothers away from him. He managed to make it into the village and passed Miroku whom did everything to keep him back, but even that was a foiled plan. He stepped through the door into the cabin, where Kagome and Sango were in offensive stance, Kagome with an arrow pointed at him and Sango with her boomerang. He had no time to play with those two either, and so tilted his head and spoke out in a cold tone: "Makoto, what good did it bring you to lie to me?" Makoto, whom was now on his feet behind Kagome and Sango, simply frowned as tears began to stream down his face: "I-I was scared, I didn't want you to abandon me as soon as you found out... I'd die without you, and... I didn't want you upset-" Sesshoumaru cut him off there: "I forbid you to assume such things..." Makoto tensed and teared up some more, did this mean he wanted to take care of them? And here he was horrified that he wasn't going to be able to raise his first kittens, he teared up and hurried over to the demon Lord, whom took no time in picking him up and holding him close while the cat demon sobbed against his chest. With a relieved sigh, the dog demon closed his eyes and held the kitten close, and was about to turn around and bring him back when Setsuna stopped him: "Whoa, he can't leave here, as much as I'm glad to know you'll be a good father." And so the other cat demon explained the risks of Makoto carrying and needing special care to give birth. Sesshoumaru didn't give them any troubles with that, he wanted his children safe...Pups or kittens, he wanted them healthy and strong, therefore he took Makoto to his cabin. It was winter and snowing in these parts, so Sesshoumaru needed to grow accustomed to being in the small worthless cabin. Many things needed to change though, he'd be unable to travel with children, it'd be risky, and it meant...He needed to settle. Which was fine, he knew what to do, and though he never thought he'd return to **that **place, it'd be the perfect place for his young's to grow, and Makoto might enjoy the place. Tomorrow, he'd bring Jaken and Rin to the village so he could keep a close eye on Makoto until the pups came close. And since the father was around, the demons would stop attacking which put Miroku out of business... Oh well, Makoto also felt safer knowing Sesshoumaru was close. Nestled up against the demon Lord. Makoto felt at peace, with his tail flicking back and forth happily, and his mind now at peace and ready for sleep. It seemed he'd need to stay awake for a bit longer though, feeling the large powerful hands stroking over his stomach. He giggled as he felt the kittens kick and squirm around...As if they knew it was father that was close, and they were pleased to feel him so close. He found it adorable, just how agitated they got at their father's touch. And what was even more strange, was as he looked up to see Sesshoumaru- Smiling? His heart stopped for a brief second, or so it felt like it. At the breath taking sudden change in expression, he was smiling, smiling at his kittens, smiling at him... Was he really that much of an idiot for thinking it would break them apart? No, it only brought them closer, and he couldn't be happier. Tears of joy streamed down his face as he placed his hands over Sesshoumaru's, feeling the demon Lord shift behind him and bring a hand up to tilt his chin up enough so their lips could lock together for the first time. In a gentle kiss, Makoto felt himself melt down in the others arms, his heart pulsing in his ears enough he was sure they were twitching, and his face was on fire in a blush from the sudden change in Sesshoumaru's attitude. Though he was sure the dog demon would never show such affection anywhere but behind closed doors. He was fine with that, as long as he knew that his work wasn't in vain, as long as he knew he had his family, and Sesshoumaru was going to care for his unborn kittens. He couldn't ask for more, he was happy, and his dream came true... "I'm so happy... I'll never leave again..." Makoto nestled up close and tucked his head under Sesshoumaru's chin, purring loudly while he attempted to fall asleep again: "You're perfect..." Sesshoumaru though only kept the smile as Makoto continued to compliment him, pleased to know that his mate was pleased with him. He closed his eyes and sighed: "Don't jump to conclusions anymore." Sesshoumaru spoke while his face was nuzzled into Makoto's hair, taking in his scent as he also felt sleep start to beckon him. "I won't... Though you need to speak up more. It's sort of hard to read you." Makoto stuck his tongue out as he glanced up to the demon Lord, whom simply gave a chuckle and leaned his head back against the wall, stroking his hand along Makoto's stomach again. "Um...Sesshoumaru?" "Mmm?" "You mind taking your hand off? They won't let me sleep if you don't." [[...You guys think I can put up another chapter tonight! Yes! Yes! Alright let's go~! At Sprite: Yeah I think I was blessed to be able to concentrate on one thing at once. XD My imagination stopped wandering, though now I just usually have a hard time finishing what I started... Which is what my problem is. Lol, since I was never a fan of mainstream anime... Except for InuYasha since it was my first anime EVER! It never faded from my interest though it should. I guess I'll step back from your fictions then and wait for that harry potter one shot you're working on. And neither can I draw, I just pretend I can! XD ]]  



	9. The change

Chapter 9: The change

_Who will go down to those shady groves  
and summon the shadows there  
And tie a ribbon on those sheltering arms  
in the springtime of the year._

The sounds of birds seem to fill the wood  
and when the fiddler plays  
All their voices can be heard  
long past their woodland days. 

The kittens were due anytime now, and all were preparing for the arrival. Sesshoumaru came and went while Rin and Kagome helped Makoto make small kimono's for the children of every size for as they grew. Since Makoto felt creative, he had been at this for the past few weeks, making different kinds of Kimono's for the both of them, and Kagome and Rin joined in not long after with their own ideas, which pleased Makoto greatly.

Though Sesshoumaru didn't tell them what he was up too, leaving randomly during the days and returning at night to spend that time with Makoto, the cat demon didn't mind though, it seemed what he was doing was for the good of the children, which was enough for him to trust that the time would come when he'd find out.

He was basking in the sun which poked through the window, though it was lightly snowing outside, the warmth of the fire kept him warm enough not to mind the cold temperatures. Though it was finally the time where he knew it was close, since he could hardly even move anymore from his weight. They were going to be big children, and to have two of them, he was surprised he could still breathe and the weight didn't push up his lungs enough to keep him from breathing.

He sighed, rubbing his stomach in a circling motion, giggling at the little feet that assaulted his hand when he did so. With another happy sigh afterwards, he heard Kagome ask if he wanted something to eat and he nodded, letting the priestess wander off to get some ingredients to start up dinner for that night. Everything was going perfectly, until, dinner came around and there was still no sign of Sesshoumaru being around: "I guess he had something important to attend too..." Makoto kept on staring out the window, nibbling at the bits of cooked fish from his plate, while Rin nodded: "He does that sometimes..." Kagome smiled happily and added on: "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Makoto nodded and glanced to the others, before taking another bite and finishing the rest of his plate in silence. Though his eyes always wandered back towards the window worry creeping over his mind... Though he didn't know why.

After Kagome cleaned up, she helped Makoto back to his cabin, though he could walk, it was always best to have someone him since some parts of the village were quite slippery because of the ice. Spring was going to come around again soon enough, and it was starting to show in the weather with the melting snow, which created ice. He though made it to the Cabin with Kagome's help, and laid down on his futon for the night... Though his eyes didn't close, he only stared up at the window of his cabin, his hands rubbing over his stomach, while he waited for Sesshoumaru's return.

Though as the night grew older, he began to feel strange, and found that he might need to get up and get himself a drink of water. The kittens became active again, and he assumed it was probably because he was thirsty and distressed. He needed to calm down, though, as he stepped towards the door of his cabin, he felt a sharp pain that brought him back down to his knees and screaming in agony. Was it really time, now! He tried to stand again, hunched in pain and crying, though, what worried him the most, was the blood that now coated the floor bellow him.

He had no idea if this was normal, and neither did his brothers whom came rushing as soon as they heard the scream. It was soon after that the whole village was awake and Makoto was brought back to Kaede's cabin, where she could watch over him closely, with a bucket of cold water and new sheets for the futon replaced constantly. Setsuna and Kyomi had no idea what to do, if the blood was normal, or if it meant they needed to operate right now. They could wait through the labour, as they were suppose to, but would they really be able to tell when it was done when there was so much blood!

"Hold on Makoto..." Setsuna rubbed his hands together and began to mutter a spell that would numb Makoto from the waist down, while Kyomi operated and got the children from his stomach.

Almost right on time, Sesshoumaru was back in the village and heading towards their cabin, assuming that Makoto was already asleep by now, though, it didn't seem so as he saw InuYasha run by with futon sheets full of blood: "Oi! Where have you been! Makoto's in labour so you better hurry!" He snapped to his brother, whom took no time in rushing towards the cabin after the news. Already! He hurried over to the cabin and stepped in, finding Setsuna and Kyomi already getting to work on Makoto who was panting and sweating heavily. Kaede was trying to keep the cat demon's temperature down with cold water, and a warm water bucket was prepared to clean the twins as they were brought out.

Sesshoumaru quickly sat down beside Makoto, taking his mates hand, he wasn't surprised to feel Makoto's claws dig right into his hand as his hand was picked up. The blood trickled down the palm of his hand but he didn't even as much as flinch, if it'd help him through then so be it.

Though as Makoto's grip loosened, Setsuna's spell setting in to numb the pain, so the feeling of the knife cutting through his skin wouldn't be felt. The screams and cried died down, and Setsuna glanced over to Makoto: "Do you feel anything anymore?" Makoto shook his head, though hiccuped: "Are they okay?" Setsuna frowned, unable to tell just yet, he glanced over to Kyomi and nodded, letting him know that he needed to start. And with a steady hand, Kyomi slid the knife across his brother's skin, deep enough to only cut the flesh, and he reached in, easing the first child out, and soon after he was removed, the first pup began to cry out and kick about after coughing the mucus from it's throat, and Kaede smiled, taking the baby after it was cut free of it's mother, where she could clean it up and let Setsuna and Kyomi go back to work for the second one: "It's a boy." Kaede informed Sesshoumaru, while Kagome found a piece of warm cloth to wrap the child in giggling as she looked the baby over. It had hints of white hair and dog ears as InuYasha had, but a curled tail coming from it's behind, and a moon mark on his forehead as Sesshoumaru had, but in white, as well as the markings on the side of his face.

Though the giggles and laughs faded when Kyomi pulled out the second child, and there was no screams or coughs from the baby. Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted over to the second child, his heart almost stopping as he failed to hear the baby cry or see it move at all, and Kyomi had a look of a kicked puppy as he looked over the baby, and Setsuna took it, trying to clear the blood from it's face in hopes it would encourage it to find life again.

There was nothing, and though Setsuna cleaned it up, to see it was a little girl and for respect. Makoto opened his eyes and glanced around, spotting Sesshoumaru's defeated expression: "What's wrong? Why is it not crying! Tell me why it's not crying!" Setsuna wrapped the little girl up in a blanket while Kagome still held onto the settling boy.

Setsuna frowned, glancing over to Makoto while holding the girl: "I'm sorry...Things like these happen...She didn't make it." Makoto tensed and his eyes welled up with tears, even with the agonizing pain he hadn't cried but this? Why? Both were moving moments ago! Why didn't she make it! He clung onto Sesshoumaru's hand though the dog demon stood, easing his hand from Makoto's before he walked over to Setsuna, motioning to hand the girl over. Setsuna didn't hesitate, though a pained expression remained on his face, unable to even start assuming just how terrible his brother felt... He though saw that even Sesshoumaru couldn't hide the pained expression he had while holding his motionless daughter.

Kagome, to attempt to comfort Makoto, wandered over with their son: "Look at how beautiful he is." She knew that nothing would heal the broken heart or pain poor Makoto and Sesshoumaru felt right about now... She needed to try and remind them that they had a little boy who needed attention right now, and was indeed alive and quite healthy. Makoto took the boy as Kagome handed him over, and as Kyomi finished up with his stitching, making sure that Makoto would be fine and stop losing blood, he proceeded to heal the wound enough so that it stopped bleeding, then he eased Makoto up so he could hold his son properly.

Makoto couldn't stop crying though, he could see his son was beautiful and he loved him more then the whole world. He couldn't help but mourn the child he failed to carry properly, and blamed himself for it...Should he have been more careful! Things would have went over fine he was sure. But no...

"It's my fault..." Setsuna sighed and shook his head: "No, this has nothing to do with you, it's common that one doesn't make it when you carry twins..." Makoto whimpered and shook his head, glancing up to see Sesshoumaru walk out with the girl, was he okay? What was he doing! Though he was about to call out after him, he decided not too when InuYasha went to step in and obviously noticed the child in Sesshoumaru's arms, and glanced back over to the others.

Kyomi, with a simple shake of his head, let InuYasha know what happened in a lowered voice. InuYasha frowned and muttered a: "Awe man..." That was bad... He frowned and glanced behind his shoulder to where Sesshoumaru was simply walking off. Glancing back to see Kagome give him an eye of 'go after him and talk to him', which made InuYasha tense and glare, though he soon found out that...Well if he didn't do it he was going to get his ass kicked. And so he growled and turned around, hurrying after the demon who was currently walking off.

InuYasha slowed down to a walk through the snow, trying to find out just what he was suppose to say to the demon. Sure, it sucked, and really he didn't know just what he could say to his older brother in a time like this. Sesshoumaru didn't like to seem weak, but everyone had their point and this could bring down any demon from their high horses down to dirt.

Sesshoumaru knew his younger brother was following, but he didn't say anything, and hoped the younger half demon would take the hint and leave. To see the little girl motionless in his arms. He, like Makoto, could only blame himself for the loss. Girls weren't common in his family, ever, his father had two sons, and grandfather had multiple sons as well. He didn't know when history recorded a girl in his family, and to know he might be the first in many generations, and she didn't make it... It was only miniscule details, he cursed his family for this, and also wanted his daughter back... Though he was sure the Tensaiga would be no help for him in this situation even if he still had it. Nothing, could bring his daughter back.

He ran his thumb over the girl's matching markings to her brother, obviously these were going to be identical twins, despite their different genders. His face, broken free of the mask, held a terribly pained expression that no one would think possible of the demon Lord. Though he was sure the demon Lord was incapable of crying, it almost looked like he was though the tears were non-existent. His pelt was wrapped around the small girl, as if keeping her warm in a weak delusion that the girl might come back, or she could get cold.

InuYasha couldn't help but be moved by the scene, did Sesshoumaru really come down to feeling such care for his children? Guess something like losing your own creation, a life so innocent was even enough to shatter the terrifying Sesshoumaru. He stepped forward and sat not too far off from the demon Lord, ignoring the freezing snow: "Hey... Shit like this happens..." Man he was bad at comforting...Especially someone he never thought in his dreams he'd have to comfort.

"Leave me be mutt..." InuYasha sighed and was just about to do that, supposing Sesshoumaru knew what he was doing, but stopped dead in his tracks at the faint sound of high pitched coughing.

Even Sesshoumaru jolted up at the sound coming from the bundle of fabric in his arms and wrapped in his fur, his eyes wide, when the bundle then began crying and moving about. InuYasha laughed and hurried over, spotting the girl squirming and crying, he jumped back and laughed: "Oh man she's alive! I gotta tell everyone!" He rushed back, and Sesshoumaru didn't move just yet. Still having a hard time believing the girl made it through, though he was overjoyed, he could only close his eyes and keep the girl close. Though he was sure Makoto would want to see her, he took his time in getting up and returning to the cabin.

"Hey she came around! She's alive! She started coughing and she's crying now!" InuYasha barged in, jolting Makoto from his zombie trance, holding onto their boy, his eyes brightened at the news: "Really!" InuYasha nodded and laughed: "Yeah! Just now! I'm uncle of a boy and a girl!" InuYasha grinned proudly and soon was shoved out of the way by Sesshoumaru who entered the Cabin and went to sit by his mate, handing over the little girl so that Makoto could see her: "Nesia, it means Miracle in the cat demon clan's ancient tongue, before we adapted the language of the humans..." Sesshoumaru nodded and Makoto chuckled, handing back the girl: "I think someone already picked a favourite... Though she's our little miracle... You scared me you little devil..." He began to let out tears of joy, gently poking the girls nose which somehow made her giggle now that she was done with her tear fit. Makoto, now recovered from his fear, then glanced down to the boy and gently nuzzled his nose to the boys: "And you...Yuki, because it means snow." He smiled, keeping the boy close while Sesshoumaru held onto their girl. Kagome and Kaede helped Kyomi and Setsuna clean up now that the whole commotion was over. The older brothers taking turns holding the boy (Since Sesshoumaru wouldn't let go of his girl.) And soon InuYasha was in, attempting to get the overly energized boy to calm down and get some sleep.

Since it wasn't long after that both Makoto and Sesshoumaru fell asleep from pure exhaustion from the day's events. Sesshoumaru still holding onto to his little girl, and Makoto sleeping with their boy... The family was complete, and both knew quite the responsibility was going to be dumped onto the new parents.

[[I didn't know why I pictured Sesshoumaru being the over-protective father, guess it was after watching him with Rin. To know what would come of him having a daughter with his own blood. Oh man... He's going to be quite the terrifying father when she starts to look for a mate XD! Sesshoumaru the boyfriend slayer.

Anyways, this was quite the tear jerker chapter. And I think I'm going to call it quits for tonight. And get working on my actual work XD! Ugh, but I don't want too! -Shakes fist-

Sprite! Still let me know when you're done!

And neither have I really been interested in Mary-sue girl characters for a long time. I really don't enjoy them, and have mainly been interested in anime's that have bishi boys of any kind. Or Yaoi...Shounen ai, what ever I can get my hands on that have plenty of boys and a good plot. My current obsession has been Kuroshitsuji, Yum...Sebastian, and Ciel. Hurr...

I also still feel quite fond of Loveless, alas, too bad the ending turned me completely away from the series. At least Kuroshitsuji had a great ending for both seasons.

Left me wanting even more. ]]


End file.
